Blood ties of brotherhood
by goldenbubbles
Summary: Hermione and George fall in love but he is struck by a terrible illness. Will he recover? How will Ron react to the brothely betrayal? A tale od love, hate, romance, tragedy, sex and rape.
1. A best friends betrayal

Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own Harry Potter.

A/N: This chappie is just kind of setting the scene so bear with the story as it gets much racier and better in later chapters. Please R and R anyway.

Hermione sat down to dinner by herself. She had an Arithmancy mock exam tomorrow and she needed to revise. She propped her book up against her goblet of pumpkin juice and started to read. Suddenly, Fred and George plonked themselves down opposite her, knocking her book over and the goblet over that.

'Oh, you two are so annoying!' she cried, trying to mop up the orange stain that was spreading over the pages she was trying to read.

'Sorry Hermione,' said Fred, grinning, 'but we thought you needed some company.'

'Yeah well I don't. I'm trying to revise if you hadn't noticed. Will you just leave me alone?'

Fred shrugged at George and muttered 'Girls!' as they sauntered off to the other end of the long Gryffindor table to talk to Lee Jordan.

Hermione returned to reading her book but soon gave up as the words were indecipherable. She returned to Gryffindor tower and slumped into an armchair by the fire where Harry, Ron and Ginny were sitting. Harry and Ginny were sitting very close and kept sharing glances at each other while they were all chatting and Hermione gave Ginny a quizzical look. She knew that Ginny was obsessed with Harry and she had a hunch that Harry liked her back. It looked to her like things were on the move. At around eleven o'clock Harry and Ron went up to bed and Hermione said to Ginny, 'so what's going on with you and Harry then? You looked very cosy!'

'I know, it was great,' said Ginny, beaming, 'but I still have no idea what's going on. Sometimes he seems really keen and sometimes he's really off. I think he's really worried about what Ron will think.'

'Yeah I agree. I don't think he want's Ron to get mad. He's in a difficult position. I think you should just have a word with him and tell him how you feel.'

'Maybe I will.'

The next day, Hermione was sitting with Lavender and Parvati at lunch as George approached her. 'Hermione, I just wanted to say I'm really sorry about yesterday. You know what Fred's like sometimes. Anyway, I hope we didn't spoil your revision.'

'Oh don't worry about it,' she said, smiling, 'I just had my exam and it went fine.'

He smiled and left and Hermione turned back to talk to Lavender and Parvati.

'I don't know why George hasn't got a girlfriend,' said Parvati, 'I mean I wouldn't go out with him myself because I've got Seamus but he's really good-looking and funny and he obviously has a sensitive side.'

Hermione looked back down the table at him, 'I suppose you're right. Maybe people are put off by the twin thing, I mean him and Fred are always together.'

That evening Hermione and Ron sat in the common room talking about Gryffindors chances against Slytherin in the next quidditch match.

'It's gotta be Gryffindor, 'said Ron, 'I mean we've got Harry on our team! Talking about Harry, where is he?'

'No idea,' Hermione confessed, 'but Ginny's not here either.'

'What's that got to do with anything?' said Ron sharply.

'N-nothing, I was just commenting.'

'Right,' said Ron, grumpily. He wasn't stupid; he had noticed that there was an attraction between Harry and Ginny but he had been determinedly ignoring it, hoping it would go away. 'Oi, George!' He called across the common room, 'what you looking at?'

'Nothing,' said George, 'Just your ugly face,' and he turned back to the conversation Fred, Angelina and Alicia were having.

Just then, Harry climbed through the portrait hole, closely followed by Ginny. They were both grinning. They made their way over to where Ron and Hermione were sitting and sat down.

'Erm, we've got something to say,' said Harry, now looking seriously at Ron. Hermione could tell what was coming and knew that Ron could too but he had a determined look on his face. 'Ginny and I have decided to go out.'

'Some mate,' said Ron, 'you make me sick Harry. It wasn't long ago you were mooning over Cho Chang and now you've moved onto my sister.' He got up and stormed off to the boy's dormitory.

'I was expecting that but it doesn't make it any easier,' said Ginny.

Harry put his arm around her and said, 'don't worry about it, he'll come around.'

'Don't let him spoil your happiness,' said Hermione, 'I think it's great you two have finally got together, you're so cute. Ron's just jealous.'

'Did I hear someone talking about Ron?' said Fred, as he and George came over to join them.

'Yeah, he's having a tantrum because Harry and Ginny are going out.

'Really?' said Fred, turning to Harry, 'I would say look after her or ill kick your ass but she doesn't need any looking after. Have you been on the end of one of her bat bogey hexes?'

They all laughed.

'So er, what exactly did Ron say?' asked George.

'He told me I was a bad mate and stuff which I guess I am, I mean who goes out with their best mate's sister?'

'Not regretting it already are you Harry?' said Ginny, looking hurt.

'Of course not. I just feel bad that's all.'


	2. A secret kiss

A/N: ok chappie 2 is up. Hope you all enjoy it. Still just kind of getting into the story.

Ron was in a bad mood all week. He wouldn't talk to Harry or Ginny and only grudgingly talked to Hermione once she had reassured him that she had nothing to do with getting the together. He spent most of his time with Dean, Seamus and Neville or with Fred and George and only went up to hid dormitory to go to bed before Harry or long after Harry when he knew he would be asleep.

'Ron, you're being ridiculous,' said Hermione, one dinnertime, 'He's your best friend!'

'Not anymore he's not. He's broken the rules.'

'What rules?'

'Well there are rules aren't there? Unspoken ones that you just abide by because it's right. Like you can't go out with a friend's ex or the person your friend fancies, or your friend's siblings. It's just not done. For example, neither Fred nor George could go out with one of my friends because they're my brothers, it's just not allowed. Right guys?'

'Definitely,' said Fred.

'Uh, I suppose,' said George.

Hermione sighed and picked up her bags and went off to the common room.

The next day way the Gryffindor verses Slytherin quidditch match that would determine who won the quidditch cup. Hermione wished Harry luck as he set off for the changing rooms and she and Ron left to take their seats. They cheered as both teams walked out onto the pitch and took to the skies at madam Hooch's whistle. Harry soared upwards, followed closely by Malfoy and circled the pitch twice before settling into a search for the snitch. As usual Lee Jordan was commentating.

'And its Spinnet with the quaffle, passes to Johnson, passes back to Spinnet, oh she's dropped it! Slytherin chaser Montague picks it up and passes to Nott who's stopped by a passing bludger – nice work Fred – and they're off again, nice interception my Bell who soars up the pitch and GRYFFINDOR SCORE.'

Hermione and Ron leapt up in their seats to cheer.

'It's ten – zero to Gryffindor and Montague has got the quaffle and passes to Pucey who passes back to Montague who SCORES!

Ten points a piece now and Bell has the quaffle and she's charging down the pitch, back passes to Johnson who SCORES! And Gryffindor are back in the lead. Oh look, Malfoy seems to have seen the snitch. Yes, he's gone into a dive.' Harry whirled round and saw Malfoy at the other end of the pitch zooming towards the snitch. He was thirty meters closer, Harry would never beat him, yet he set off at full speed in the snitches direction. Suddenly Malfoy swerved and spiralled off in the opposite direction.

'What a perfect bludger from George Weasley, and Potter's now gaining on the snitch and yes! He's got it. Potter gets the snitch and GRYFFINDOR WIN THE QUIDDITCH CUP!'

Harry grinned. That was one of the quickest matches he had ever played in. He dropped back to the ground and ran over to George.

'Thanks for that bludger mate,' he said, clapping him on the back, 'You saved my neck!'

George laughed, 'All in the job description,' he said. They all trudged back to the changing rooms, leaving a dejected Slytherin on the pitch.

Hermione grabbed Ron and pulled him away from the stands and out towards the changing rooms. Most of the team were singing loudly and making their way back to the castle.

'Come with me little Ronnie, were going to the kitchens to nick grub for the party,' said Fred.

Ron rushed off with him, obviously not wanting to have to talk to Harry.

Hermione walked into the changing rooms but Harry wasn't there.

'Hermione?' said George, the only person remaining in the room, 'what are you doing in here?'

'Oh I was looking for Harry,' she said, 'you haven't seen him have you?'

'Yeah he went off for a quiet moment with Ginny.'

'Oh right. Well done in the match by the way. That was an amazing shot. You saved the game. Man of the match I'd say.'

George laughed, 'I wouldn't go that far.' He collected his quidditch robes and walked over to where Hermione was standing.

'I suppose we'd better get back to the common room, Fred and Ron will have nicked enough food from the kitchens by now.' She turned to leave.

'Wait!' said George. He put a hand on Hermione's shoulder and turned her around to face him again and then placed a gentle kiss on her lips. Hermione broke away, looking shocked. George blushed, 'Sorry, I just-' but he couldn't say another word as Hermione kissed him again, for longer this time. George dropped his quidditch robes and held her around her waist, pulling her body closer to his but she pushed him off gently.

'We shouldn't be doing this,' she said as she turned and ran out of the door.


	3. Loyalty vs Love

A/N: Ok this is chappie 3. It's just a dialogue chapter that sets the scene for the next chapter with should be hot!

Hermione walked quickly back up to the Gryffindor common room and straight up to her dormitory and flung herself onto her bed. _He's Ron's brother_ she said to herself, _there's no way I could ever be with him so what's the point in dwelling on it. Look how he reacted to Harry and Ginny, how bad would it be if he found out about me and George? I'm just going to keep quiet and my feelings for him will go away. I can control this. _

She checked herself in the mirror and then headed back down into the common room for the party and immediately found Harry in the crowd being accosted by the Creevy brothers.

'Harry! Well done you were amazing.' She said.

'Nah George was the real star; we would have lost if it wasn't for him. Have you seen George? I haven't seen him since we were in the changing rooms.'

'Er no I haven't,' she said quickly, 'excuse me I think I'm going to get a drink.'

She went and got herself a butterbeer and sat by the fire, not really in the mood to celebrate. Lee Jordan had made himself a podium and climbed on top of it, 'attention everyone!' he called, 'I would just like to say congratulations to the quidditch team for a superb match. Now I think we'd all like to hear from the man of the moment George! Where are you George?' Everyone looked around but no one seemed to know where he was.

The Gryffindors partied late into the night until Professor McGonagall came into the common room and insisted that everyone went to bed. All the students filed upstairs and the common room was soon empty apart from Hermione, who didn't feel like sleeping yet. She finished her drink and then supposed she should get to bed when the portrait hole opened and George walked in, carrying his broomstick on his shoulder. He stopped in his tracks as he saw her and looked at her for a while. She averted her eyes, embarrassed and eventually he spoke. 'What happened earlier? Why did you leave?'

'I just don't think it was a good idea. It was a mistake.'

'A mistake? It didn't seem like that when you kissed me.'

'I'm sorry; I didn't mean to upset you. I assumed you thought it was a mistake too.'

'You thought wrong. I've liked you for ages Hermione and judging by that kiss I thought you liked me too. Obviously I was wrong.'

She didn't answer but turned away from him and stood up, 'I'm going to bed.'

'What are you so afraid of?' he asked.

'What makes you think I'm afraid?'

'I can tell. You like me but are too afraid to admit it. Is it Ron? Because if it is, then I'm afraid too. Do you think I haven't been battling with my feelings the past few months knowing that I shouldn't like you because you're Ron's friend? Well you'd be wrong. But above all that you're worth falling out with my brother over.'

Hermione blushed. 'We shouldn't even be talking about this.'

'Why not?'

'Because as much as we like each other we can't be together. Didn't you see the way Ron reacted when Harry and Ginny stated going out? He still hasn't forgiven him. This would crush him.'

'Why don't you go to bed and sleep on this. I know you'll come around.'

Hermione nodded and climbed the stairs to her dormitory.


	4. Night of passion

A/N: Ok this is quite a long chappie but my fave so far!

The next morning Hermione woke, just as confused as she was the evening before. She was still digesting the knowledge that George liked her enough to fall out with his own brother to be with her. She sat, toying with a piece of toast, thinking back to the kiss they shared.

'What are you grinning about? Ron burst into her thoughts.

'N-nothing. It's nothing,' she stammered.

'Well you'd better come back down to Earth from whatever planet you were just on, we've got double Snape next. It would be bad enough as it is but think how bad it'll be after Slytherin just losing the quidditch cup to us.'

'Mmmm,' agreed Hermione, not listening to him.

After lessons that day, Hermione went to the library, more to avoid George than anything. She wasn't ready to make her decision yet. She took a book out of her bag and settled into a chair in the corner to read. A small boy approached her, looking scared and said, 'Are you Hermione Granger?'

She smiled, trying to put him at ease and told him she was. He handed her an envelope and said that he had been told to give it to her.

She opened it carefully, wondering who on earth it could be from, and read it.

_Hermione,_

_I get the feeling you're trying to avoid me. Please don't'. I'm not going to try and pressure you into a decision because I know it's hard and you are a loyal friend which is one of the reasons I like you so much. Since I can't tell you how I feel then please let me show you. Meet me in the room of requirement at eight o'clock tonight. _

_Forever yours,_

_George_

She reread it three times and let out a deep breath. She had to admit she was curious as to what he wanted to show her so at eight o'clock she left the common room and went to the seventh floor to the room of requirement. She opened the door and had to adjust her eyes due to the flickering quality of the light. The whole room had been filled with candles and there was a wonderful aroma of burnt pinewood. She stepped over the threshold and looked around the room. There was a dinner table set for two that was surrounded by rose petals. The ceiling had been enchanted so that it resembled the night's sky outside, stars twinkling down at her. The petals led off behind a screen that was cornering off a part of the room. She was about to peer round it when she heard a voice behind her.

'I didn't know if you would come,' It was George. He was dressed in his best robes and held out a hand to Hermione. She took it as he led her to the table and sat her down. He went over to a corner of the room where a wizarding wireless was set up. He pressed play and Stevie Wonder's 'The shadow of your smile' filled the room. He sat down opposite her and poured her a glass of white wine, while looking into her eyes.

_The shadow of your smile when you are gone  
will colour all my dreams and light the dawn  
Look into my eyes, my love, and see  
all the lovely things you are to me_

For the meal they had spaghetti Bolognese. 'I'm sorry about the food but I cooked it myself. The house elves let me in the kitchens this afternoon.'

'It's perfect,' she said, 'this is all perfect.'

_Our wistful little star was far too high  
a teardrop kissed your lips and so did I  
now when I remember spring  
all the joy that love can bring  
I will be remembering  
The Shadow of your smile_

They smiled at each other and chatted over their meal. Soon their plates were clean and they moved onto braised pears dripping in chocolate sauce.

After the meal George stood up and offered his hand to Hermione, 'Dance with me?' She took it and stood up, her delicate hand wrapped in his manly one. They revolved on the spot, her head resting on his chest, breathing in his scent, feeling his heart beat. She felt so comforted by his warm weight pressed against her. She tilted her head upwards and met his lips. He cupped her face with his hand, the other wrapped around her waist. She could feel his rough stubble graze her cheeks as she kissed him deeper, entering her tongue into his warm mouth. She ran her hands up through his fiery hair as he bent down to kiss her neck, running gentle butterfly kisses up to her earlobe. He sucked and nibbled on her earlobe before kissing his way back down to her collarbone which made her shiver.

'Are there any cushions we can lie down on in here?' she whispered.

'I can do better than that,' he replied. He took her by the waist and pulled her along the trail of rose petals, leading her behind the screen. She gasped as she saw a king-size bed with red silk sheets and mounds of fluffy cushions, surrounded by a ring of scented candles. George sat on the edge of the bed and beckoned her to him. As she walked the floorboards creaked under her bare feet. She resumed kissing him while still standing and he soon pulled her onto the bed between his legs. Her hair fell forward into his face so he brushed it gently behind her ears, smiling reassuringly at her. He loved the feel of her weight on top of him, it was a feeling he had waited and agonised for months to feel. She ran her hands under his shirt, feeling his toned body before lifting it over his head and throwing it onto the floor. She kissed her way down to his chest, flicking her tongue over his nipple. George rolled her over so that he was on top of her and lifted her top off, savouring the sensual curve of her naive breasts as they rose and feel with her breath. She felt his cock harden against her thigh and she smiled at him before caressing his bulge though the material of his trousers. She undid his belt and struggled to remove his trousers over his throbbing erection but eventually he was naked and she took his cock in her hand and rubbed it slowly. He groaned at her touch, feeling as though he was in heaven. He tugged at her skirt until it was down at her ankles and she kicked it off onto the floor. Then he removed her pants, grinning internally at how wet they already were. He rubbed her clitoris gently at first, slipping a finger inside her to make it wet, and then moved himself down to lick and suck her. He lapped at her clitoris, placing two fingers inside her, stoking her sweet spot. Soon he could barely contain himself and positioned himself on top of her again. He looked into her eyes and whispered, 'are you sure about this?' She nodded her assent and he pushed his thick cock inside her, first just the tip, then pushing his whole manhood in. She winced at first but soon got used to the invasion and thrust her hips back against his. He panted as he thrust harder into her, breathing in the heady scent of her perfume and the candles. He felt dizzy with euphoria and rolled over so that she was on top of him. She barely moved at first, scared of pain and unsure of what to do. He moved her hips over his as she built into a rhythm and she started to moan with pleasure, increasing in volume as she climaxed. He gave in to his orgasm as she did, bending his head back and closing his eyes and she rocked on top of him, grabbing the bed sheet in her fist. She slumped on top of him and then rolled off. They lay next to each other, breathing heavily in each others arms.

Hermione laughed weakly, 'What the hell are we going to tell Ron,' she said.

'I don't care what we tell him, I don't care if the whole world hates us, I just want to be with you,' George told her as they fell asleep.

Hermione woke with a start and struggled for a minute to remember where she was until she turned to watch the beautiful sleeping face of George. She kissed his lips, waking him and he smiled up at her.

'Last night was amazing,' he said.

'It was amazing for me too,' Hermione replied, kissing him again, 'but we have to get up, we've got lessons.'

George sighed and heaved himself out of bed. They both dressed into their school robes and headed down to breakfast separately.


	5. An uexpected fall

Over the next few weeks they had regular, secret meetings, spending a few hours alone in each others company hear and there. They often used the room of requirement for its convenience but also met in disused classrooms and the prefect's bathroom. When they came across each other when in the company of others they made sure to act as just friends and nobody suspected anything. One month after they had first got together, they were lying on George's bed.

'I think we should just tell people soon. I'm fed up of sneaking around all the time. I love you and I want the world to know it,' said George.

'I know. I hate it too. I'm just so worried about what Ron will say.' said Hermione.

'He's forgiven Harry and Ginny now, maybe he wont mind.'

Hermione sighed, 'how likely is that? Not very, that's how.'

'We're going to have to go public sometime. The longer we leave it, the worse it will be when we finally tell people. Come on Hermione, lets tell everyone.'

'Alright. But we have to find the perfect time, when Ron's in a good mood.'

'Fair enough,' he smiled and kissed her. 'I can't wait to be able to hold your hand in public. It kills me to see you in the corridors and to know that I can't kiss you or touch you. I feel like every day I have to hide my feelings is a day wasted because you deserve to be publicly adored every day.'

'Oh George, you're such a soppy romantic.' She grinned.

They decided to tell everyone their big news after the Gryffindor verses Ravenclaw quidditch match, but only if Gryffindor won. They decided that Ron might be in such high spirits that he would be happy for them, even if it was only a friendly match, since the season was over.

On Saturday Hermione walked George own to the changing rooms and gave him a quick kiss while no one was looking.

'Good luck. Make sure you win because I really want to tell everyone today.' She said.

'Don't worry. I will. Hermione, I just want you to know that I love you and I would do anything for you.'

'I know,' she said smiling,' I love you too. Bye.'

'Goodbye,' he whispered, kissing her again. He walked into the changing rooms while she took her seat in the stands.

Soon the stands filled up and the players were walking onto the pitch. At Madame Hooch's whistle all fourteen players soared skywards and began play. After five minutes no one had scored, although there had been several close misses. Hermione looked up at George and noticed that he wasn't paying attention to the game, but was staring out over the lake.

'What's George playing at?' roared Ron, who had also noticed.

'I dunno, he doesn't look right,' said Hermione as George started to sway on his broomstick. He wasn't attempting to control it and his head lolled to one side, limply.

Madame Hooch blew her whistle to stop the game and Harry and Fred flew over to George and pulled him onto their brooms to take him back to the ground. Madame Hooch examined the now unconscious George and ordered Harry and Fred to take him straight to the hospital wing, cancelling the match.

Hermione and Ron exchanged nervous glances, and then rushed off in the direction of the others. They ran into the hospital wing and found the George was already in a bed, Fred and Harry looking nervously at him. Madam Pomfrey hurried over carrying her wand.

'Out of the way please, out of the way,' she said, rolling up her sleeves. She tapped George lightly with her wand and muttered a spell. George's whole body suddenly had a feint green glow about it that lasted only a few seconds. They waited in silence but nothing happened. She muttered a few more spells but still nothing happened.

'Oh dear, oh dear, oh dear,' she said quietly.

'What? What is it?' said Hermione worriedly. 'Can you cure him?'

'I'm not sure. I've never seen a case like this before.'

Fred looked alarmed. This was the first time Madam Pomfrey had been unable to instantly sure any injury or illness any of them had experienced.

'What do you mean you're not sure?' Fred demanded, 'When will you know?'

'Well if I haven't worked out what is wrong with him within a couple of days then he'll need to go to St Mungos. It could be a simple case of Blabberbout which is an inflammation of the part of the brain that responds to magic which is why he's not reviving, but it could be more serious. I'm afraid I need you all to leave now as I need to get to work. You won't be able to visit him, but rest assured you will be notified when there is any change.'

'I'm not going anywhere, he's my brother!' shouted Fred.

'The longer you stay the less chance I have of curing him. Pease leave at once.'

Grudgingly they all left and walked, in silence, back to Gryffindor tower. The whole house seemed to be waiting up on the news of George. Ginny fought her way to the front of the crowd.

'McGonagall wouldn't let us come to the hospital wing,' she said, 'what's wrong with him? Is he going to be ok?'

'Madam Pomfrey doesn't know. She hasn't worked out what's wrong with him and won't let anyone see him until she does,' said Fred, 'I'm going to bed.'

Soon after, Ron and Ginny left for bed too, tired of everyone looking at them sympathetically. Ginny kissed Harry goodnight and left them alone.

'Are you ok?' Harry asked Hermione, 'you look bad.'

'I'm ok. Just shook up,' she said.

'Yeah I know what you mean. I seriously hope they find out what's wrong with him.'

Hermione let out a long, shaky breath, 'I'm going to bed, goodnight.'


	6. The secret's out

A/N: sorry about this chapter, it's really short and pretty rubbishy but the next one is so long that I had to cut it here.

The next morning the whole of Gryffindor were in a subdued mood. Everyone knew that no news must mean that George was in a bad way. Their fears were confirmed when the Weasleys were called into Professor McGonagall's office at lunch time to be told that George had been moved to St Mungo's. The Weasleys were given permission to leave school to visit him and all left later that afternoon.

Harry and Hermione sat in the common room that evening, talking about what could be wrong with George.

'So you think he'll pull through?' asked Harry.

'I hope so,' said Hermione in a choked voice, 'Do you think if I asked, McGonagall would let me visit him?'

'Probably not. You're not related to him and they're probably only letting in family.'

'I just have to see him! I might try and sneak out,' said Hermione, tears starting to roll down her face.

'Hey, don't cry,' soothed Harry, 'why do you want to see him so much? I'm sure Ron will let us know if there's any change.'

'Because he's my boyfriend!' Hermione sobbed.

'He's what?' asked Harry, disbelievingly.

'He's my boyfriend. We've been going out for about a month now but we didn't tell anyone because of Ron. I have to see him Harry, I love him.'

Harry put his arms around Hermione and held her tight. 'I still don't think that you'll be allowed to go, but I'll help in any way I can. Why don't you take my invisibility cloak and go down the secret passageway to Hogsmeade and then get the train to London?'

'Oh Harry, thank you!'


	7. St Mungo's

The next day was Saturday and Hermione and Harry woke up early to go down to the witches hump that was the entrance to the secret passageway to Honeydukes. Harry handed her his invisibility cloak and the marauders map.

'Don't worry about anything here,' he said, 'it's the weekend so no one will notice you're gone and if they do I'll tell them you're in the hospital wing.'

'Thanks Harry, I really appreciate it,' she said, kissing his cheek goodbye.

Harry waved her down the entrance, 'tell George to get well soon from me if he wakes up,' he called.

Hermione started down the long slope, her heart racing. She'd never broken school rules this severely before but she just had to see George. After about an hour she reached the trapdoor and opened it slowly. She was wearing the invisibility cloak but there was no one in the cellar so early in the morning. She crept into the deserted shop.

'Alohamora,' she whispered as she reached the front door. The lock clicked open and she slipped outside. She reached Hogsmeade station at 6am and took off the invisibility cloak. She approached the tickets desk where and old witch was aleep in her chair. Hermione rang the bell and the witch's head jerked upwards suddenly.

'Ello dearie, ow ken I 'elp yah?' she asked.

'I was wondering when the next train to London was please?' said Hermione.

'London……London,' said the witch, looking through her books, 'ere we go, London, six thir'y.

'That's fine, can I have a return ticket please.'

'Course yer ken. 'Ere ya go,' she said, passing a ticket to Hermione, 'Pla'form ten love.'

'Thanks a lot,' said Hermione. She went and sat on a bench on platform ten, looking around her nervously, panicking about getting caught.

At six thirty she boarded the empty train and found a seat. The journey was uneventful for a while. At Newcastle an old wizard boarded the train but fell asleep instantly, his snoring on a par with the noise of the rain lashing against the window. Hermione turned to look out at the countryside flashing past, watching the rain drops run down the glass. Her tears began to fall in unison with the water.

'Excuse me. Are you alright? Said a plump, kind looking witch who had just boarded the train.

'Y-yes I'm fine,' stammered Hermione, wiping away her tears.

'You don't look it. Where are you headed?'

'Uh, London. St. Mungo's.'

'Ahh then that explains the tears. Visiting someone I take it?'

'My boyfriend.'

'I see. Well I'm sure everything will work out just fine,' she said, and shuffled off.

The train arrived at King Cross station at around midday and after grabbing a quick sandwich Hermione boarded a bus that would take her near to St Mungo's. She reached the old department store and walked up to the mannequin that she had seen Tonk's speak to when they had visited Arthur. 'I'm here to visit George Weasley,' she whispered self consciously. The mannequin bent its finger to admit her and she walked through the glass pane into the hospital. She had no idea where to find George so she approached the harassed looking welcome witch.

'I'm here to visit George Weasley. Could you tell me where he is please?' she asked.

'Weasley,' repeated the witch, scanning her list, 'he's on the second floor at the moment, Ash memorial ward. There's no point in visiting him mind, he's still out like a light.'

'Thanks,' said Hermione and climbed the stairs to the second floor. She pushed open the door to the ward and immediately saw George lying in a bed under the one window in the room. There were five other beds, four of which were occupied but Hermione had no time to see who was in them as she ran straight to George's bedside. He looked so peaceful, lying with his eyes closed, his face expressionless.

Hermione sat down in a vacant chair next to him and stroked the hair off his forehead, kissing him. She watched him for a while and then said, 'oh George. Please wake up.' But he didn't stir.

Just then, a large healer walked up the ward towards them.

'Hello dearie,' she said, 'who are you? I haven't seen you in here before.'

'My names Hermione. I'm George's girlfriend.'

'I see. It must be tough not knowing what's going on.'

'Yeah it is. Haven't you worked anything out yet?

'Fraid not. We're all stumped. His family should be in any minute. They usually come about this time. I've never seen an unconscious person have so many visitors!' She shuffled off leaving Hermione alone again

Soon the door burst open and Molly Weasley came in followed by Ron, Ginny and Fred.

'Oh! Hermione love. What a surprise.' Mrs Weasley said, 'what are you doing here?'

'I just came to visit,' Hermione said. Ron smiled at her and came over to hug her.

'I knew you wouldn't leave me alone at this time,' he whispered in her ear.

Hermione just smiled weakly and moved backwards so that the Weasleys could get closer to Georges bed.

Mrs Weasley wiped a tear from her eye and sighed. 'We're all just so worried,' she said, 'it's been nearly a week now and no one has any idea what's wrong with him. They're starting to tell us that if they don't find out what wrong soon the damage could be ir-irreversable.' Her voice quavered.

Hermione widened her eyes in shock. 'I didn't know it was that serious!'

Mrs Weasley went over to the healer in charge of the ward and spoke to her about George's condition for about ten minutes and then returned, telling the kids that they were leaving.

'Anything new?' Ginny asked her mother as they walked down the corridor.

'No love. They're still doing tests. Hermione dear, you'll be staying with us wont you?'

'Oh, well I was planning on finding a hotel for the night. I don't want to be any trouble.' Hermione said.

'Nonsense. You'll come and stay with us. It's no bother.'

'Well thank you very much then,' she said, relieved that she wouldn't have to find a hotel.

They all took a pinch of floo powder and leapt into the giant fireplace in the entrance of the hospital which took them straight to the burrow.


	8. Telling the Weasley's

Hermione got up and dusted herself off while Mrs Weasley busied herself with dinner preparations.

'Ron, why don't you take Hermione's things up to Bill's room? She can sleep in there.' She said, whilst chopping potatoes and putting them into a cauldron of boiling water.

Ron grabbed Hermione's bags and started up the stairs, Hermione following in his wake. They got to Bill's room and Ron dumped her stuff in a corner and sat down on the bed.

'Sit with me,' he said, patting the space next to him. Hermione lowered herself onto the bed. Ron took in a long, shaky breath.

'We're all so worried about George you know?' he said, 'I'm so glad you came here to see me. I could really use a friend.'

'Ron,' Hermione started, 'don't take this the wrong way, of course I want to support you, but I came her primarily to see George.'

'Well yeah, of course, but still it's lovely to have you here. You mean so much to me Hermione.' He took her hand in his and looked into her eyes, 'I suppose this is as good a time as any to tell you that for ages now I've been battling with my feelings for you, not wanting to ruin our friendship but at the same time not being able to contemplate a life without you by my side. Hermione, I think I'm in love with you…'

Hermione stood up suddenly, breaking Ron's grip on her had. She looked down at his confused face and said, 'I'm sorry Ron,' before running out of the room, her heart hammering inside her chest.

Just then, Mrs Weasley called everyone down to dinner as Mr Weasley arrived home from work. He looked tired and worn and sighed deeply as he sat down at the head of the table. Mrs Weasley had prepared a feast of roast beef with vegetables, stuffing and Yorkshire puddings.

'Where on earth is Ron?' she said.

'He told me he wasn't hungry,' Ginny said.

'Oh he's being ridiculous,' scorned Mr Weasley, 'Ginny go and tell him that he doesn't have to eat but I want him present at the family meal.'

Ginny ran upstairs and came back, followed by a miserable looking Ron who had obviously just stopped crying.

He sat down with his head bent, not looking at anyone as Mrs Weasley dished up giant portions of food for everyone.

'So to what do we owe this pleasure Hermione?' asked Mr Weasley.

'Well I really wanted to come and see George. I know I wasn't supposed to because I'm not family but I wanted to be here encase of any change.'

'Really? I never got the impression that you and George were particularly close. Well no more than most people are with your connection.'

'Well that's the thing,' said Hermione quietly, 'we're closer than most people think. In fact, for the past couple of months we have been going out. We're in love.' She looked at Ron who stared resolutely out of the window, a mutinous look on his face.

'Oh!' said Mrs Weasley, 'why did you keep it so quiet?'

'We were going to tell everyone after the quidditch match but obviously considering the circumstances we couldn't. We just didn't want everyone to know straight away and we didn't want to hurt anyone.' She tried to catch Ron's eye but he wouldn't turn to look at her. 'Listen, this food is delicious and I hope you won't think me rude but would you mind if I excused myself and went for a lie down?'

'Of course not dear,' said Mrs Weasley, patting her on the arm. 'I'll save your dinner if you feel like it later. Just call me if you need anything.

Hermione left the table and went upstairs into Bill's room. This was not the way in which she wanted Ron to find out about her and George but she felt it had been better to come clean than keep lying. It was bound to come out sooner or later anyway. She lay back onto the soft pillows and soon fell into a dreamless sleep.


	9. Ron's big mistake

A/N: ok this is definitely the best chapter so far. Sorry if it offends anyone, it's pretty graphic.

She woke with a start by the sound of someone entering her room. She rubbed her eyes and saw Ron standing at the foot of the bed.

'Ron,' she said, 'I'm so sorry. I didn't want you to find out that way and I hope you don't hate me. We never intended to hurt you.'

'Shut the fuck up bitch,' he said angrily back.

'What? What did you just say to me?'

'I told you to shut the fuck up. You think you're so great going behind my back and screwing my brother. All people ever seem to do is screw me over. First Harry and Ginny and now You and Fred. Who will be next huh? Neville and my mum?'

'Ron please,' said Hermione sitting up, 'calm down,'

'Don't tell me to calm down!' he yelled, 'you have no fucking right to tell me to do anything. I love you Hermione! I've loved you since the day I met you and I find out you're going out with my brother! How do you think that makes me feel?' He advanced towards her, shaking with rage. His face was contorted with fury. Then he lowered his voice, 'I've wanted you for so long. I've waited. I've bided my time and it wont be for nothing! I will have you Hermione Granger. His face was so close to hers that she could smell the firewhiskey on his breath.

'Ron you're drunk. You need to calm down.' She moved back from him and tried to get off the bed but he pushed her back down. He grabbed one of her wrists and forced it next to the iron bedpost, before tying it with rope. Then he did the same for the other wrist.

'Ow! Ron get off you're hurting me. This isn't funny!' Hermione cried, struggling against the bonds.

Ron laughed coldly, 'you're not going anywhere until I say you can. Hermione looked fearfully into his eyes, silently pleading him to let her go.

Ron climbed onto the bed and forced her kicking legs down with his weight. She continued struggling relentlessly so he slapped her around the face. Hermione cried out in pain as a red hand print blossomed on her left cheek.

'There will be more of that if you don't stop wriggling,' he hissed.

Hermione started to cry, hot tears running down her cheeks and onto the bed clothes. 'What are you going to do with me?' she whispered.

'Shut up. I don't want you to talk.' He said and took out a knife from his pocket. Hermione's eyes opened wide in horror and he screamed loudly. 'Help! Help me!'

Ron laughed humourlessly, 'no one's home and there's not another house for miles. No one can hear you scream.'

He took the knife and ripped along the front of her top, slicing it apart. He pushed the material aside to reveal her apple white breasts, splayed out and braless. Then he ripped off her trousers in the same fashion, accidentally catching the top of her thigh with the knife. She cried out as scarlet blood bubbled to the surface of her skin and ran in rivers down her leg, staining the white bed linen. She screwed her eyes tight against the pain and mounting fear.

Ron stood up and removed his clothes slowly until he was as naked as she was. He was already hard at the sight of his love lying ready for him on the bed. He stroked his cock slowly, all the time watching Hermione who looked like she was going to be sick.

'Ron,' she pleaded, 'what will this achieve? Why are you doing this?'

'I said don't talk!' he shouted. He staggered drunkenly back to the bed and lay on top of her, the blood from her leg coating him with the sticky red liquid. He started to kiss her breasts, biting at the soft flesh until he drew more blood. He sucked it up and lowered his face over Hermione's who was screaming in pain. He spat into her mouth and closed her resisting jaw until she swallowed, blood spraying from her struggling lips. Ron continued to jerk himself off, keeping his erection. He prised Hermione's legs apart and bent her knees until there was space for him to lower his body into position on top of her. He roughly inserted his penis and quickly started to thrust, Hermione's screams only seeming to egg him on. He pumped faster, watching her tear stained, bloody, swollen face as she wept. He came inside of her, releasing more juice with every thrust and dug his nails into Hermione's back with pleasure. Spent, he got up and put his clothes back on. He ignored Hermione's subsiding whimpers and left the room. He came back five minutes later holding a damp towel and threw it onto her so that she could clean herself up. He untied her and left the room once more, locking it from the outside.


	10. Tragedy

A/N: Sorry about the slow update. I'm busy revising for my A levels at the mment but i will keep updating as soon as i get a chance it might just take a little longer than usual. Anyway, this is a sad chapter. Review please!

Hermione lay awake all night, jumping at the slightlest sound, terrified that it would be Ron, back for more. She heard Mrs Weasley climb the stairs to wake everyone around 7am. Hermione was already dressed and packed and stood up, waiting to be let out. Mrs Weasley twisted the doorknob but it didn't open. She unlocked it with a spell and came in looking confused.

'For some reason the door was lo-' she stopped in her tracks and her eyes widened in shock, 'Hermione! What on Earth happened to your face, you're all cut and bruised.'

'Oh,' said Hermione quietly, bringing a hand up to her face, 'I fell out of bed and landed face first, it's nothing.'

'It most certainly isn't nothing. Go and sit in the kitchen, I'll fix you up.'

'Actually Mrs Weasley, I was planning on leaving. I have to get back to Hogwarts and my train leaves in an hour.'

'Well give me a minute; I'll drive you to kings cross.'

'No honestly, it's fine. I called a taxi.'

Mrs Weasley looked worried, 'I can't let you go like this.'

'Don't worry about me, you've got bigger things on your pate. It's only a couple of scratches.'

'Well I'll go and wake Ron so you can say goodbye before you go.'

'No!' Hermione shrieked and Mrs Weasley looked at her, shocked. 'Um, I mean there's no need to wake him. Let him sleep. Thank you for having me.'

Mrs Weasley walked Hermione down to the taxi and hugged her. 'You know you're always welcome here sweetheart.'

Hermione got into the taxi and looked back at the burrow for what she hoped would be the very last time. She never wanted to be there again.

Her train arrived at Hogsmeade station at four o'clock and she hurried through the secret passageway back to Hogwarts, hoping desperately that no one had noticed her absence. She ran up to Gryffindor tower and immediately located Harry, sitting alone by the fire. She grabbed him by the wrist and wordlessly dragged him up to the boys dormitory. Thankfully it was empty and she collapsed into his lap and sobbed into his chest.

'Hermione what's up? Its not George is it? He's not-?' Harry broke off looking horror struck.

'He's not dead,' Hermione cried, 'although they still don't know what's going on.'

'Well what is it then? What's happened to you?'

Hermione wept harder, unable to talk through her tears. She clutched at his neck as he expertly cradled her, soothing her. He rubbed her back and after a while her tears subsided. She hiccoughed as he wiped the tears from her cheeks.

'Hermione, what's wrong? Where did you get all those cuts and bruises?'

'It Ron,' she mumbled, 'he, he attacked me.'

'Attacked you? Ron? Are you sure?'

'Of course I'm sure! I should have known you would take his side.' She got up and crossed the room to the door.

Harry stood up, 'Hermione wait. Come back. I'm not taking his side, tell me what happened.'

She turned to face him but didn't meet his eyes, 'he raped me,' she whispered.

Harry face turned instantly from curious to furious. 'That son-of-a-bitch!' he yelled, 'wait till I get my hand on him.' He paced angrily up and down the room and then remembered Hermione was still there. He put his arms around her and let her cry softly into his shoulder, 'it's going to be ok Hermione.'

Suddenly Seamus burst into the room.

'Seamus, get the fuck out of here,' Harry shouted.

'Sorry,' said Seamus, 'but I thought you'd want to know. George Weasley just died.'


	11. Funeral for a friend

Hermione sank slowly to the floor in disbelief and Harry made no attempt to catch her, he was too shocked himself. She put her head in her hands but couldn't process the news in her mind. It couldn't be true. She realised she hadn't breathed in over a minute and took a large, shaky breath that was wet with tears. Harry stood above her silently, unable to move. Seamus left the room awkwardly leaving them alone and Hermione started to cry. Once she started she couldn't stop. She heaved great sobs and her body shook as she struggled to catch her breath. Coming to his senses, Harry sat down next to Hermione and hugged her tight, his tears streaming into her hair. Neither of them spoke as they sat there for over an hour. Later, Seamus returned and said solemnly, 'Professor Dumbledore wants you in his office,' and left quickly.

Harry helped Hermione to her feet. She had stopped crying but she was shaky and weak.

They entered Dumbledore's office to a sombre mood. Dumbledore sat behind his desk and Lee Jordan was already there, sitting silently, his face tear stained.

As Harry and Hermione entered Dumbledore stood up, 'I understand that you have all heard the tragic news. St. Mungos's informed me that George had been poisoned and as soon as they realised it was too late, they couldn't save him. Mrs Weasley has requested all of your presence at the burrow for George's funeral. You will stay there for the night and return to Hogwarts the next day. I'm terribly sorry for your loss.' He conjured a portkey and they all held on to it, none of them saying a word, all agonising in their own grief.

They arrived in the kitchen of the burrow where Mrs Weasley sat in tears, being consoled by Mr Weasley. She started as they all stood up and wiped her tears. 'Oh my dears, you mustn't see me like this. Thank you for coming.' Harry walked up to her and gave her a hug and Lee muttered how sorry he was.

'Fred, Ron and Ginny are upstairs,' Mr Weasley said and showed them to where there friends were.

Ginny stood up and hugged Hermione and they both dissolved into tears again. Fred's face contorted as he tried not to cry in front of Lee, who looked uncomfortable. Ron looked imploringly at Harry, waiting for him to say something but Harry turned his back and went to hug Ginny who cried into his shoulder.

They all spent the afternoon together, talking about anything other than George. If anyone inadvertently mentioned him, someone changed the subject quickly. It was too raw for them to talk about yet.

Mrs Weasley called them all down for dinner at eight o'clock. They ate their stew and talked about the funeral that would take place the following morning.

'I've washed and ironed all of your dress robes, 'said Mrs Weasley, 'so there's no reason to look scruffy.'

Mr Weasley cleared his throat, 'does anyone want to say a few words at the funeral besides me?'

'I'd like to,' said Fred, but the others didn't feel like they would be able to.

They went to bed early, Harry sharing a room with Fred. He hadn't spoken to Ron or even looked at him. Ron hadn't asked why. He knew that Hermione must have told him what happened and didn't want to risk the others finding out.

At seven o'clock the next morning they all woke up and dressed in their best robes. The funeral was to take place in a wizarding church nearby so they walked there. They took their seats in the front pew and waited for the rest of the guests to turn up. Hundreds came. Friends, family and teachers all turned out to pay George their last respects. The service started with a song by the weird sisters called curse you which was Georges favourite song. Then a vicar read a passage from the bible. After that Mr Weasley took to the stage. He took out a piece of paper and unfolded it with shaking hands, 'I never thought I would live longer than any of my children but the worst thing I could imagine has happened. We don't know who poisoned George, nor does it matter. What matters is that he is no longer with us. George was the best son I could ever imagine having. He was loyal, brave and kind. He and his brother Fred were the funniest practical jokers I have ever met and I sincerely hope that Fred continues to bring joy and laughter to this family at this time when we most need it. I love you son, and I will continue to love you until the day I die, even though you are not here.' He wiped a tear from his eye and sat back down to console a weeping Mrs Weasley.

Next, Fred stood up and Lee patted him on the back. Tears were already rolling down his face but when he spoke, he did so without a tremble, 'George was my brother, my twin, my best friend. Half of me had gone and I can't see a time when I will be whole again. I've never been apart from him and never anticipated a time when I would be.  
We were a duo, a double act.' His voice shook and his face twitched, trying to control his tears, 'there's nothing more to say than that George was the best brother anyone could imagine. I love you brother.'

Another song was played, along with a slideshow of pictures of George throughout his life; eating ice-cream when he was two, sitting on the beach when he was four, he and Fred scaring Ginny when they were seven, his first day of Hogwarts and many more. Everyone cried and held onto each other during what was the saddest day of their lives.

Once the funeral as over, everyone passed the open coffin. George's peaceful face looked back at them. Hermione reached the coffin last. She kissed his cold lips and stroked his face for the last time, 'I love you,' she whispered, a single tear falling onto his hand, which was by his side. Suddenly she noticed a piece of paper protruding from his pocket. She pulled it out and saw that it was an envelope, addressed to her.


	12. The letter

She looked around to check that no one was watching her and saw that she was all alone. The rest of the guests had gone outside to express their condolences to the Weasley family. She sat down on a pew and peeled open the envelope quickly which revealed a letter. She unfolded it and read.

_My Darling Hermione,_

_You probably wont find this until I am gone but even if you do there's nothing you will be able to do to save me. There is no antidote to the poison that I have ingested. I am writing you this letter because I need to explain to you what has happened to me and I hope you will find solace in the knowledge that I died for love, I died for you. This will be hard to explain to you but I hope you understand why I had to do this. _

_A while ago I went to the room of requirement to set up a surprise for you and upon entering, found Draco Malfoy, brewing a potion. I asked him what the potion was but he wouldn't tell me. We duelled and I won. He was left unconscious on the floor. The potion gave off a smell of freshly mown quidditch grass, pumpkin pie and your shampoo. I knew instantly that it was ammorentia, the love potion. I accosted Draco in the corridors some days later and asked him who the love potion was intended for. He knew that I would beat him in a duel again so he relented and told me that it was meant for you. He didn't know that we were going out, no one did, but I told him because I thought if he knew you weren't available then he would give up. Sadly, he didn't. We didn't speak for several days but I kept catching him staring at you from across the great hall at meal times and trying to catch your eye. I was so worried that he would brew more love potion or do something even worse. So I spoke to him again. I threatened him. I told him that I would curse him if he tried anything. I was so scared that I would lose you to that filth. Sadly, that was my biggest mistake. One night I was walking alone in the corridors and I was dragged into the room of requirement. Draco had managed to build a mechanism that allowed people into the school without detection, something about a vanishing cabinet. He had asked several death eaters to join him that night. I was beaten up and cursed more than you would believe. Before I left they wiped my face of blood and bruises but nothing took away the pain. They told me that if I didn't go back every night they would kill you. I had no choice. I returned to the room every night to be tortured by death eaters while Draco stood over my writhing body and laughed. Maybe I seemed distant these past few weeks, I don't know if you noticed but if you did, then this is the explanation. After two weeks one of the death eaters announced that he thought I'd have enough. Never did I think that I would ever feel grateful to a death eater, but I did. Surprisingly Draco laughed and agreed. As I crawled to the door, he put his foot out to stop me. 'We just mean you've had enough torture,' he said, 'you're not going anywhere.' To my horror, Lord Voldemort materialised in the room. I cannot describe to you the fear I experienced that night. I just wanted to die. Never did I think that my wish would be granted. Voldemort told me that if I didn't drink the poison, he would torture and kill you. I couldn't see any way out, so I drank it. _

I'm writing this letter just before our quidditch match against Ravenclaw. I hope I live long enough for us to tell everyone about us because I know that you want to tell everyone today, but I'm not hopeful. I'm sorry I couldn't tell you about this in person but I know that you would tell me to tell Dumbledore or sacrifice you, but I cant risk you dieing. This is my fault. I should never have threatened Malfoy but I can't turn back time. What has happened has happened. I love you Hermione and I don't want you to ever forget that or ever forget me. I want you to move on and find someone who loves you as much as I do and can give you what you deserve. You were my reason for living. Please don't blame yourself for what happened. It's not your fault.

_Forever yours,_

_George. _

The letter was stained with a mixture of George and Hermione's tears. Slowly, she picked herself up and went outside to where the rest of the Weasleys, Harry and Lee were waiting for her. Mrs Weasley gave her a teary hug and said, 'what's that you've got their love?' pointing to the letter.

'Oh, nothing,' said Hermione quickly, hiding the letter from view.

They walked back to the burrow and the kids went upstairs while Mr and Mrs Weasley had a cup of tea.

Hermione sat in her room and cried and cried, rereading the letter, trying to make sense of it. Harry came in with Fred behind him, and put his arms wordlessly around her.

After a while, Fred spoke, 'I was just wondering, what's going on with you two and Ron? You haven't been talking at all.'

Harry looked at Hermione who looked away.

'Ron's done something unforgivable. I don't want to talk about it. I can't forgive him.' Said Harry.

'What it is? He's my brother, I deserve to know.'

'It's not for me to say.'

'Well then Hermione can tell me. What's he done?'

Hermione cried even harder and gestured to Harry, telling him that he could tell George.

'He raped Hermione, 'said Harry.


	13. A brothers betrayal

A/N: ok this is a pretty short chapter but i don't have much time today. I don't really know where this story is going after a couple of chapters time so any suggestions would be cool. If not then i'll just have a good think. Anyhooo, hope you enjoy this one.

Fred stood up quickly and looked at Harry's face, trying to gauge whether he was joking or not.

'It not true,' he said, quietly, 'tell me it's not true.'

'It's true,' said Hermione, speaking for the first time, 'it was here, on the night I told you about me and George. He told me he loved me and then got angry,' she trailed off.

Fred was speechless. He brushed his hair back from his face, anger welling up inside of him. He wrenched the door open and Harry and Hermione followed him up to Ron's room. Ron was in bed asleep but woke when he heard his door bang open. He looked wildly around and found Fred standing over his bed, his face contorted with fury.

'Get up,' Fred shouted, 'get the fuck out of bed!'

'What's going on?' asked Ron, confused, as he climbed out of bed. He was only wearing a pair of blue boxer shorts and looked skinny and pathetic. He saw Harry and Hermione in the doorway and comprehension dawned on him. They had told Fred.

'Look me in the eye and tell me that what they've told me isn't true,' said Fred.

'I-I don't know what they've told you. What's going on?

'You raped Hermione!'

'N-no. I didn't, I swear.'

'Liar!' shouted Hermione.

Fred grabbed Ron by the neck and yanked his head towards him so that they were face to face. 'Tell me you didn't rape your brother's girlfriend while he was dieing in hospital.'

Ron looked away, unable to answer.

Fred punched him hard in the face and Hermione screamed while blood dripped from Ron's bruised nose. Fred hit him again, in the stomach. Ron fell to the ground and pleaded for Fred to stop but it only fuelled him on. He stamped on Ron's hand and arm and they heard it break with a loud crack. Ron roared in pain and writhed on the floor. Hermione was crying and Harry took her out of the room. She didn't need to see this. Fred kept punching Ron everywhere he could get to, his wand forgotten.

'You scummy little shit,' he roared, 'what kind of a brother or friend are you? I fucking hate you.'

Fred left Ron lying unconscious on the floor, in a pool of his own blood. He rubbed his knuckles and wiped the splattered blood from his face. Then he joined Harry and Hermione in Hermione's room.

'I'm really sorry I did that. I got carried away,' he said.

Harry looked at him, 'we should get him to hospital, he'll probably need treatment.'

Fred nodded and they all went back to Ron's room.

'I'll apparate him there. I don't want anyone to go with him.'

Harry nodded and watched as Ron's body disappeared into thin air. 'What are you going to tell everyone?'

'Nothing. This family has gone through enough pain without this. He won't remember what happened in the morning and I think we should keep quiet.'

Hermione sniffed and nodded her agreement, then hugged Fred.

'I just wish we could have some good news for once,' he said.

'Well it's not exactly god news but I have got some news,' said Hermione and she pulled out Georges letter. 'I think it's time to show this to everyone.'


	14. Hermione's fault?

Fred read the letter, the frown on his forehead increasing as he finished. He passed the letter wordlessly to Harry who read it quickly. Hermione looked at them both, waiting for one of them to speak, but it seemed neither could.

'I found it in his pocket at the funeral,' Hermione said, breaking the silence.

Fred shook his head, 'I don't understand. Why didn't he tell anyone? We could have stopped this. If he had just told Dumbledore that death eaters were breaking into the castle every night at the same time then we could have caught them.'

'Maybe he didn't want anyone to know. You know how much pride George had.'

'Too much pride is a stupid excuse to die!' said Fred thumping the wall.

'Well he was protecting Hermione wasn't he,' said Harry.

'This is all my fault. If it wasn't for me he would still be alive,' said Hermione, tearily.

'Yeah,' said Fred, 'yeah it is your fault. And don't start crying again, Hermione. You make out like you're the only one who cared about George. Well you're not! I've known him all my life and we were closer than you two ever were. He was too ashamed to even tell me that he was going out with you. Shows how much he really liked you doesn't it?'

'Fred! That's out of order,' said Harry, firmly, 'This isn't Hermione's fault, this is Draco Malfoy's fault. You're upset and angry, and you have every right to be, but there's no need to blame the innocent. You know that Hermione and George only kept their relationship quiet because they didn't want to hurt Ron. You're going about your grief the wrong way and it's pathetic.'

'I'm not pathetic!' Fred roared, 'This is all Hermione's fault.' He turned on Hermione, 'you're a stupid manipulative bitch and I wish you were dead, not George!'

Mrs Weasley, on hearing this commotion came upstairs to find Fred shouting at a cowering Hermione, 'now what's going on here?'

'This!' shouted Fred, brandishing the letter in his mothers face. George was killed because of Hermione!' He stormed out of the room, pushing Hermione to floor as he walked to the door. Hermione squealed as she hit her head on the wall with a loud thunk. Harry rushed over to help her as Mrs Weasley read the letter, tears pouring down her face.

Later on, Mr Weasley called a family meeting. Fred sat with his back turned to the rest of the family.

'Look,' said Mr Weasley, 'we're all deeply upset by this letter but I must stress to everyone that it isn't the fault of anyone in this room. Now you all will be returning to Hogwarts tomorrow morning and I have informed Dumbledore of the contents of this letter. Draco Malfoy is being investigated. If he is still at school when you arrive you must not touch him, however angry you may be,' he looked pointedly at Fred. Now I wasn't you all to go upstairs and get your things packed. It'll be an early start in the morning.'

'Wait,' said Charlie, 'where's Ron?'

'I haven't seen him in ages,' said Ginny.

Harry and Hermione shifted in their seats uncomfortably.

'He's in St.Mungo's,' said Fred, 'I beat him up because he raped Hermione while George was on his death bed. And I'd do it again, given the chance.'

Mr and Mrs Weasley sat, dumbstruck. 'Is this true?' Mr Weasley asked Hermione.

Hermione nodded.

Mrs Weasley took in several deep breaths to calm herself, 'go upstairs, the lot of you. Now'

They all left the kitchen, leaving Mr and Mrs Weasley alone.


	15. Ginny's jealousy

A/N Sorry it's taken a few days to update, i've been super-busy. I thought that there hand't been much Harry/Ginny stuff in a while so this chappie is mostly about them and they will feature a lot in the next couple of chapters. Hope you like this chapter and keep readig coz i'm thinking the next one is going to be a sexy chapter ;-) hehe. xx

They all woke early the next morning and got ready to go back to Hogwarts with minimum fuss. Everyone was in a subdued mood. It felt like George's death was officially over and now they had to get on with their lives without him. Mr Weasley, Bill, Charlie and Percy had to go to work so Mrs Weasley took them to kings cross station alone. Dumbledore had organised for the Hogwarts express to pick them up and take them back to school even though it wasn't the start of term. Mrs Weasley hugged everyone goodbye tearfully except Fred, whom she just wished a good term. As the train left the station they all went into a compartment together.

'When do you think Ron will be back?' Ginny asked.

'Hopefully never,' Fred said, taking a copy of the daily prophet out of his trunk and turning away from the others to read.

None of them spoke much during the journey. Harry, Hermione and Lee didn't want to intrude on the families grief ad neither Fred nor Ginny seemed to want to talk about anything, especially George.

After a few hours they saw the familiar surroundings that told them that they were nearly there and changed into their robes. Lee turned to Fred and spoke to him for the first time in what seemed like ages. It seemed that Lee had been slightly unnerved by Fred's behaviour over the past few days and he seemed glad to be back at Hogwarts. 'Remember what your dad said Fred. Don't go looking for Malfoy. You'll be in big trouble if you hurt him, you'll only make things worse for yourself.'

'Don't tell me what to do Lee, you've got no idea what I'm feeling and what I've been through. If I can find him, I'm going to rip him apart.'

'Fred, I know you were George's brother but I was his best friend, your best friend. I know I don't know exactly what you're going through but I have a pretty good idea. You don't think I want revenge? You don't think I want to rip Malfoy apart? Well I do, but I'm not going to because it's the wrong thing to do. Respect your father!'

Fred scrambled over to where Lee was standing, his fist clenched and raised, 'don't you dare tell me to respect my father!' he shouted.

'Go ahead Fred, punch me if it'll make you feel better. I know George's death has affected you badly but share a thought for the rest of us too. Not only have we had to deal with the death of a friend but with you and your attitude. You're taking out your grief and anger on us and we're all sick of it. You need to grow up.'

Fred put down his fist and marched out of the compartment, dragging his trunk behind him. Lee sat down on a seat and pt his head in his hands, 'I shouldn't have done that,' he said, 'after everything he's been through.'

'No you're right,' said Ginny, patting him on the shoulder, 'he's been a complete wanker recently, he deserved it.'

The train stopped and they all grabbed their belongings and leapt onto the platform at Hogsmeade station. There was a single carriage waiting to take them to Hogwarts but they could see that Fred had already started to walk ahead. Ginny was struggling to load her trunk into the carriage so Harry rushed forward to help her. He heaved it in and turned to her smiling, his hands around her waist.

'I don't need your help Harry I'm perfectly capable,' she said, shrugging his hands off her.

'Ginny, what?' he said, but she had already climbed into the carriage next to Lee.

One of them spoke through the frosty atmosphere up to the castle. Professor McGonagall met them solemnly at the front door.

'Where are Fred and Ron?' she asked.

'Ron's in hospital, he had an accident,' said Hermione, 'and Fred wanted to walk, he'll be here soon.'

'I quite understand,' she said.

They left their trunks in the hall for the house elves to take up to their dormitories and went into the great hall where dinner was in progress. A few people waved to them or gave them sympathetic looks, but most didn't seem to know how to react. They were glad when everyone turned away and resumed their conversations.

After dinner, they all headed up to Gryffindor tower for the first time in a week. The fat lady expressed her sympathy to them before admitting them into the common room. Fred was already in there, having skipped dinner and was being fawned over by Angelina Johnson, who was giving him a back rub. Lee went over to join them, seemingly wanting to apologise for his outburst earlier.

'I think I'm going to go to bed,' Hermione said, yawning for effect, even though it was only seven thirty. She climbed the stairs to her dormitory, stopping to chat to Lavender and Parvati on the way.

'Shall we go and sit down?' Harry said to Ginny.

'Oh so you want to talk to me now do you?' she asked icily.

'Ginny what's going on? Are you ok?'

'That's the kind of thing you should know Harry.'

'What? If you're ok?'

'Yeah. You are my boyfriend aren't you? Boyfriends are supposed to know if their girlfriends are ok.'

'Well how am I supposed to know if you're ok or not if you don't tell me?'

'How am I supposed to tell you if you don't spend any time with me?' Ginny shouted, 'You never pay me any attention, all you care about is Hermione. I know you two are friends and you want to look out for her over all this Ron stuff but would it hurt you to look out for me too? My brother just died if you hadn't noticed. Throughout the funeral you had your arm around Hermione, comforting her. That's not your job Harry, your job is to comfort me!'

'Ginny I'm sorry I didn't realise-'

'Realise what? That I exist? I've liked you for so long and I was so happy when we started going out but now it's turning into a nightmare.'

'Ginny can we go upstairs, people are starting to stare at us,'

Ginny marched up to the boy's dormitory and Harry followed her quickly. Ginny was pacing the room, furiously.

'Look honey-'

'Ohhh don't you honey me!'

'Ok, look I'm really sorry. I realise now that I've been spending a lot of time with Hermione but-'

'A lot of time? Don't you mean all of your time? Ad by the way it would have been nice if you had told me about her and Ron. You're supposed to after all.'

'She asked me not to tell anyone.'

'So what! I tell you everything Harry.'

'Well let me make it up to you. I'll take you to Hogsmeade this weekend, we can have dinner.'

'I don't want dinner in Hogsmeade, I want you! I want you back! Ever since George died you've ignored me. And now I think about it it's been going on longer than that. We haven't slept together in over three weeks and for us that is definitely a record!'

'I didn't want to pressure you, I didn't think you'd want to.'

'Oh don't give me that, George only died a week ago, this has been going on longer than that. So what is it huh? Are you having an affair with Hermione?'

'What? Are you crazy? Of course not!'

'Well can you blame me for thinking that? When we were at my house you spent a night with her.'

'I-I didn't know you knew that.'

'So you don't deny it. You make a big song and dance about Ron raping Hermione behind Georges back when you were sleeping with her in my own house!'

'No! I didn't sleep with her! She just needed company. I slept on the floor, I promise.'

'Don't you think I needed company?'

'Ginny I'm so sorry,' he tried to put his arms around her but she pushed him off and stormed to the door.

'I can't even look at you right now. I don't think we should be together any more,' she said, and slammed the door behind her.


	16. Kiss and make up

A/N : Ok i know i promised a sexy chapter but this chapter turned out longer than anticipated so i've cut it in two and the sexy bit will be posted tomorrow as chapter 17. Promise! Hehe. Enjoy.

Harry sat on his bed, his mind spinning. What the hell had just happened? Had Ginny just broken up with him? He punched his mattress, groaned and fell back onto his bed and stretched his arms out. He'd let her sleep on it. Surely she wasn't going to give up on him for good for one mistake? If she didn't he'd have to beg. He loved her, he was fully prepared to beg if need be.

The next morning he went down to breakfast alone. He would have waited for Hermione since it was a Saturday but he didn't want Ginny to see them together for a while. She wasn't in the great hall so he ate his toast quickly and left, heading toward the library to see if she was there. Just as he left the great hall, he spotted her with a group of friends, evidently heading down to breakfast. He hid behind a pillar until they had passed through the doors and then doubled back behind them and followed. He didn't want them to be able to escape. He waited until they had sat down before sitting opposite Ginny.

'Ginny, we need to talk.'

'Harry leave me alone, I'm trying to eat my breakfast. I have nothing to ay to you.'

'But I've got lots to say to you. Sorry for starters. Can't we just go somewhere and talk once you've finished?'

'I've got work to do.'

'Not all day. You must have some time free.'

'I don't'

'Ginny, come on please. I'm begging you. Just five minutes.'

'She doesn't want to talk to you, dickmunch so leave her alone!' Ginny's friend Sandy piped up.

'This is none of your business Sandy.'

'It is my business if you're messing my friend around, having affairs.'

'I'm not having an affair!'

'Well whatever. She still doesn't want to talk to you so leave us alone.'

He turned back to Ginny, 'don't listen to her. We've been going out over four months now and we've liked each other far longer than that. Are you telling me that you're going to let us break up after all that without eve discussing it? I need to explain to you. I need to show you how sorry I am.'

'Just go away.'

'I'm not going anywhere until you say you'll talk to me.'

'Then you'll be waiting a long time,' she said and got up and walked out of the great hall.

Harry hurried after her but by the time he reached the doors she had disappeared and he had no idea which direction she went. Resignedly, he sloped back to Gryffindor common room and pulled out a potions essay he needed to do by Monday. All of his other teachers had let them off homework that they had missed but not surprisingly they didn't have the same luck with Snape. Hermione spotted him and put her books down opposite him and began to work.

'Er, Hermione, do you mind not working there?'

'Why?'

'I need some space to work. I want to spread my books out.'

'Oh, ok sure.' She picked up her things and moved to a free table across the room. Harry finished his essay and sat staring into the fire, contemplating how he could win Ginny back. Each idea that popped into his head seemed stupider than the first. Just then, Hermione came and sat down next to him.

'What are you thinking about?' she asked.

'Oh um, nothing. I need to go and do a…..thing,' he got up and walked towards his dormitory.

Hermione caught him up, 'what's going on Harry? I get the feeling you're avoiding me.'

'I'm not, I just-' He trailed off as he spotted Ginny climbing through the portrait hole. She glared at Harry and marched up to her Dormitory. Harry hurried after her but she had already gone and boys couldn't climb the girl's staircase.

'I see what's going on,' Hermione said, 'Ginny's jealous.'

Harry sighed, 'what should I do. She thinks we're having an affair.'

'Well you have been spending a lot of time with me recently and not a lot with her. Maybe you were a bit insensitive.'

'What? How can you say that? You needed someone there for you. Are you saying I shouldn't have comforted you?'

'No, of course not, and I'm really glad you did. It's just, well, maybe you should have been there for Ginny too. I can see how she might feel.'

'Oh now you tell me.'

Harry saw Ginny's best friend Millie coming down form the girl's dormitories so he went up to her.

'Millie, you have to help me,' he said, 'please persuade Ginny to come downstairs so we can talk.'

'She doesn't want to talk to you. I've told her she should be she wont. Sorry.'

'Well can you have another go? Please, I'm begging you.'

She sighed, 'only because you two are so right for each other and she's miserable without you.'

Harry thanked her and sat on the bottom step, waiting. After ten minutes Millie came back and shook her head, 'she won't see you, sorry.'

Harry punched the wall, hard and instantly regretted it as pain coursed through his hand.

'That's it!' he said, 'I've had enough.'

He marched back up to his dormitory and seized his broom. He ran back down to the common room and mounted his firebolt. He kicked off hard and soared up the girl's staircase. After locating Ginny's door he got off his broom and knocked loudly, three times. There was no answer.

'Ginny I know you're in there, I'm coming in.'

Ginny was lying on her front on top of her bed. Harry marvelled at how tidy the girls dormitory was compared the boys, he stepped over the threshold towards Ginny.

She sat up, 'how did you get in here?'

He gestured to his broom, 'flew.'

She sighed, 'you shouldn't have bothered.' She got up ad started folding her clothes that were strewn across her bed, 'sorry about the mess. I wasn't expecting visitors.'

Harry laughed, 'it's much tidier than our dormitory. Look, Ginny can't we just talk?'

She shrugged, 'I'm not sure there's anything to talk about. I saw you with Hermione earlier, it looked pretty cosy.'

'I understand how you feel and I'm truly sorry, and I realise what a prat I've been lately but I think it's unreasonable for you to expect me to cut Hermione out of my life, she's my best friend. I don't know what else you want me to do. There's nothing going on between me and Hermione except friendship and if you don't believe that then there's nothing else I can do to persuade you. I love you so much, and I know I haven't been able to show you that lately but if you give me another chance I'll try my best but if you can't forgive me the tell me now because I'm not going to keep begging, it's unfair on both of us.'

'I'm sorry,' Ginny said quietly, 'I know you and Hermione aren't having an affair, I guess I just wanted to accuse you of something because I was so mad. I just don't know what to do for the best. If we can go back to the way we were when we first met then I can forgive you but I don't want to waste my time if were just going to drift apart again.'

Harry sat down next to her on the bed, 'I'll try my best. So what do you say?'

'Yeah ok.' She nodded ad smiled. Harry beamed and kissed her on the lips.

'That's good because I've organised a surprise for you tonight.'

'Ohh I love surprises!'

'Good. Be ready at eight o'clock and dress up nice.'

'Ok. Where do I need to go?'

'You'll get instructions.'

Ginny beamed and threw her arms around Harry's neck and nuzzled into him, 'I'm so excited!'


	17. Fire path to heaven

That evening Ginny dressed in a green halter neck dress that accentuated her curves and she knew Harry loved. Since she didn't know where they were going she also put o a black cardigan to keep warm. She sat in the common room, waiting for Harry and at eight o'clock on the dot a boy I her year called Jimmy approached her.

'Someone was given this to give to me to give to you,' he said, looking bewildered, 'I dunno what it is.' He handed her a plain envelope.

Ginny opened it with growing excitement and found inside, a small piece of pink parchment. On it, in an elaborate cursive were the words 'follow the lights.' She frowned. She had no idea what that was supposed to mean, Harry could have been a bit more specific.

Jimmy was still standing next to her, 'I was also told to tell you to look out of the window.'

Curious, Ginny approached the nearest window and peered out. She gasped as she saw a path winding into the distance, paved with flaming torches, flickering in the darkness. She smiled and hurried down to the entrance hall, glad that she didn't meet anyone on the way. She didn't want to have to explain where she was going all dressed up with only an hour until curfew. She opened the front doors and stepped onto the path, instantly warmed by the fire surrounding her. There must be a thousand torches here she thought to herself. As she stepped onto the path, the light breeze mad her dress ripple ad billow. She pulled her cardigan tighter and set off.

After ten minutes of walking she still couldn't see the end of the path. It curved off behind the forest in the distance. As she skirted around the edge of the lake she started to feel uneasy. She didn't like the dark as it was but it was worse when she was outside, alone ad near a large expanse of black water full of mystical creatures. She looked over her shoulder nervously, feeling as if she was being watched ad walked headlong into a stick that was stuck into the ground. She jumped and turned to see a bit of pink parchment attached to the stick. In the same fancy cursive at the previous note it read: 'Don't be scared, you're almost there.' She smiled. Harry knew her too well.

As she got the edge of the forest the path took a sharp turn. She rounded the corner and gasped loudly. The lines of torches curved away from each other into a circle and in the middle of the circle was a small wooden and leaf shelter. She approached it and saw another stick with another bit of parchment attached. This one read: 'Come inside.' She pushed back the piece of fabric covering the entrance and stooped to look inside. She gasped again and then squealed with delight as she saw Harry sitting on a fur rug on the floor. He smiled his shy-boy smile at her ad wordlessly patted the floor beside him. Ginny rushed in and sat next to him, kissing him.

'Oh Harry this is so romantic! Did you do all this yourself?'

'Yeah I did. It took me bloody ages to make this shelter and Filch kept putting out the torches, telling me it was a fire hazard. I bribed him in the end.'

Ginny laughed, 'I can't believe you did all this for me.'

'You're worth it,' Harry said, kissing her. They rolled back onto the fur-lined floor, kissing passionately for the first time in weeks. Harry hardened instantly, starved of affection for so long.

'That didn't take long,' said Ginny giggling.

'Shut up and keep kissing,' said Harry, kissing her neck, down along her collar bone and back up to behind her earlobe. 'mmmm' Ginny moaned.

Harry positioned himself on top of her, pressing his weight down on her as she ran her hands under his shirt, caressing his skinny but toned body. God she had missed this. He propped himself up and took off his shirt.

'God I love you in that dress,' he whispered. He plated a kiss on her face after every word. 'You're' kiss, 'so,' kiss, 'sexy,' kiss. He ran his hands down her familiar body and back up under the skirt of her dress. He tickled her thighs, bringing them closer to her area with every sweep. As he did this she began to kiss her way down his body, stopping to flick her tongue over his hardened nipples. He groaned and his erection throbbed inside his trousers, begging to be released. Reading Harry like a book, Ginny undid his belt and let his trousers fall to his ankles. He kicked then off hurriedly and Ginny watched as his erection sprang up through his boxers.

'I've missed you Robert,' she said, giggling at the pet name she gave to Harry's member. Harry roared with laughter. 'And I've missed Minnie ad Mickey' he said, pulling the top of her dress down to reveal her bra-less breasts. He massaged them with his hands, pinching and flicking her nipples before diving down to suck on one.

Ginny shrugged off the rest of her dress so that they were both lying in their underwear. Just then it started to rain, hard. The torrent poured down onto their shelter, lashing against the wood.

'Is this place waterproof?' Ginny asked.

Harry shrugged, 'hope so. I don't think the torches will last though.'

It was soothing, lying there in each others arms, kissing, listening to the sound of the rain and the howling wind. Ginny shivered.

'I've got a blanket somewhere,' said Harry, fumbling in the dark. He located it and spread it over the both of them. He slid a hand under the waistband of her underwear ad slipped a finger inside her to lubricate it. Then slowly started to rub her clitoris, building up speed as he went along. Ginny started to moan with the rhythm and pressed his hand harder onto her, rubbing with him, showing him how she liked it. She took his erection and rubbed back and forth, down to the balls and back up to the tip. They groaned in synchronisation with each other, kissing furiously.

Then Harry stopped. He pulled Ginny on top of him and she sat on his hips, inserting him inside her. She closed her eyes with the forgotten pleasure and started to rock back and forth. She built up speed and thrust on top of him as he caressed her breasts, his eyes closed and his head thrown back in abandon. Ginny watched his expression with a smile on her face. She loved seeing him pleasured.

Soon he came, an expression of ecstasy on his face. He groaned as he shot his load and opened his eyes to see Ginny close to his face. She kissed him intently and rolled off him.

Harry kissed her, his fingers finding her sweet spot again. He wanted to give her the same pleasure that she had just given him. He kept rubbing her clitoris as he kissed his way down her body. He inserted two fingers inside her and flicked his tongue over her clitoris. He slid his fingers in and out, curling them to stroke her G-spot. Ginny's body arched as pleasure shot up her spine. She let out a scream as she came, giving herself over to the pleasure, grabbing Harry's head and pushing him in closer as she bucked her hips against his tongue.

They lay back onto the fur, exhausted. The rain had ceased a bit but was still ratting against the shelter.

'That was amazing,' Ginny whispered.

They lay in silence for a while, listening to the rain. Harry's had gently rubbed Ginny's bare leg with affection.

'I've got another surprise for you.' He said, breaking the silence.

'Another one?' asked Ginny.

Harry stood up. Ginny watched him as he walked, naked over to an oil lamp. He lit it and the shelter filled with an amber glow. He picked up a small box that was on the floor next to a cool-box. He took out a bottle of wine and two glasses and came back to when Ginny was. He covered himself back over with the blanket and poured two glasses of wine. He passed one to Ginny and she took a welcome sip. Then he passed her the small box. She opened it and gasped.

'Wow,' she murmured, 'what is it?'

It was a silver, heart shaped necklace with a glass centre. In the glass section there was a silver, glowing ball that was floating around.

'It's a star,' Harry said, watching for her reaction.

'A star? But how did you- Harry where did you get this?'

'I bought the necklace. You're supposed to put a photo in it but I wanted to put a star in. I charmed it out of the sky and put it in.'

'But Harry, that's really advanced magic. I doubt even Professor McGonagall could do this.'

'No she can't. I asked her to tell me how to do it and she said she had never been able to so I went to Professor Dumbledore. He offered to do it for me as a one-off, obviously you can't take too many stars out of the sky, but I wanted to do it myself so he taught me. It took ages to learn.'

'Oh Harry. This is the most amazing thing anyone has ever given me. This whole evening has been the most perfect, romantic night of my life. How on Earth am I supposed to repay you?'

'You don't need to. I know you love me. All I need is you.'

He fastened the necklace around her neck and kissed her again before they fell asleep in each others arms.


	18. Showdown: Fred vs Draco

AN: Ok fiinally a Malfoy chapter. I hope it's up to standards. By the way i've renamed all my chapters instead of having them numbered. It's just to make it easier for me to remember what the chapters were but i thought i'd let you know. Thanks for all your great reviews so far i really appriciate them!

Sunlight streamed through the fabric covering the entrance the shelter onto Ginny's face as she woke up. Harry was already awake, watching her sleep. He looked to peaceful, like an angel.

'Morning,' he said as she opened her eyes.

She smiled and kissed him, then looked at her watch, 'its half past nine,' she said, 'we'd better get back if we want breakfast.'

They packed up their things and set off back to the castle, collecting the torches as they went.

'You know that shelter's pretty secluded and it proved itself to be weatherproof, maybe we could use it as a little hideaway when we need time to ourselves,' Harry said.

'Yeah that's a really good idea,' Ginny replied, 'and it'll remind me of the amazing time I had last night every time were in there.'

They left the torches in the entrance hall and went into the great hall for breakfast arm in arm. They sat down opposite a grumpy looking Fred.

'You'd better read this,' he said, thrusting a piece of parchment across the table with a scowl. He grabbed his bag ad left without another word. As Ginny turned the parchment over to reveal a letter, Hermione took Fred's vacated seat.

'Do you mind if I sit here?' she asked, nervously eyeing Ginny.

Ginny smiled warmly at her, 'of course not. I'm really sorry about being nasty about you and thinking you were having an affair with Harry. It was really selfish. Anyway, we made up last night.' As Ginny leant forward to show Hermione her new necklace Harry read the letter.

_Dear Fred, Ginny, Harry and Hermione,_

_I hope you're well and settling back in. I'm writing to tell you that Ron is out of hospital and is alright, albeit being badly bruised. He'll be staying at home for a week for anger and grief counselling. I trust in that time you will all try to put your differences aside and welcome him back as a friend and brother. I know what he has done is unforgivable but we must try to accept that he acted out of grief and hurt and was not of his right mind. I hope that with time we will all be able to forgive him, even Hermione. Having said this, I know it will be hard and I don't expect miracles but if I hear of any bullying, fighting or nastiness I won't hesitate to send you home. That means you, Fred. _

_Your father informed me that Draco Malfoy has been let back into school today after a suspension. He is well protected and I will be furious if any of you even attempt to lay a finger on him. He's not worth the trouble you will get into. This is my final warning. _

_Love to all of you._

_Mum. _

'Ginny, you might want to read this. It's from your mum,' Harry said, passing the letter to her.

'They've let that scum back into school!' she growled. 'Oh, when I see him, he'll get what's coming to him.'

'No Ginny you mustn't, you'll be in so much trouble.' Hermione squeaked.

'Yeah well I don't care, he killed my brother. And I bet Fred isn't going to take this lying down either. He's probably hunting him down right now.'

Harry and Hermione exchanged worried looks thinking the same thing. She's probably right.

It was Sunday and none of them had any homework to do so Harry and Hermione searched for Fred, wanting to stop him before he did anything stupid. They found him in the library just before lunch and worryingly, he was looking up spells in a book called 'gruesome hexes. The non counter curse edition.'

'We've been looking all over for you,' Hermione said.

'Why?' Fred asked.

'You're not trying to find Malfoy are you?'

'That's exactly what I'm trying to do but he's obviously keeping a low profile. I haven't seen that greasy little head of his yet but when I do….' He tailed off, a look of pure menace etched on his face.

'Fred it's not worth it,' Harry pleaded.

'Not worth it?' Fred exploded angrily, 'he killed my brother!'

'I didn't mean it like that, I just mean you'll be in so much trouble.'

Madame Pince strode over to them looking angry, 'No talking in the library! How many times do I have to tell you! Get out!'

The three of them left the library and walked down to lunch. They met Ginny on the way who gave Fred a grim nod. As they reached the entrance hall a group of slytherins passed them and in the middle they saw a white-blond head of hair. Quick as a flash, Fred whipped out his wand.

'Malfoy' he shouted. Draco turned around a smirk played across his face.

'Well, well, well,' he said, 'it's the twin. Oh wait no, he's not a twin anymore because his brother is dead.'

The other slytherins laughed appreciatively, protecting Malfoy from Fred's wand.

'Come out and fight me like a man you coward,' roared Fred.

Harry walked to Fred and told him to leave it, that it wasn't worth it but Fred shrugged him off. All the slytherins laughed harder which only angered Fred further.

'Diffindo!' Fred bellowed and a slash appeared on Malfoy's pale face. He staggered backwards. Clutching his cheek as the other slytherins crowded around him, trying to help him. He hit them off and ran towards Fred. He fired a stinging hex at him and Fred howled in pain as his skin burned. He raced around a pillar so that he was face to face with Malfoy again and shot a jelly- legs jinx. Malfoy wobbled uncontrobalby. As Goyle tried to find someone who knew the counter curse Fred shouted 'Levicorpus!'

Malfoy swung up into the air by his ankle. Blood from the cut on his cheek dripped onto the floor.

'You filthy little scum,' Fred shouted, approaching where Malfoy hung.

'You wouldn't be saying that if you knew what I could do to you,' said Malfoy.

Fred laughed, 'yeah you're really doing a god job of duelling me now aren't you?'

'I have people on my side.'

'You don't scare me. You're a pathetic coward and you deserve to rot in hell.'

Lots of people had crowded around now to see what the commotion was. Some were jeering and shouting but others looked scared.

'Lebiracorpus!' someone in the crowd shouted and Malfoy fell into a heap on the floor. Before Fred could react Malfoy aimed upwards and shouted, 'crucio.'

Fred fell to the floor, writhing and screaming in pain. His body jerked as Malfoy laughed, still pointing his wand at him.

'Stop!' Ginny called.

'What's that? Keep going? Oh alright,' Malfoy laughed. After a few more seconds, he put down his wand. Fred lay, panting on the floor, weak and at Draco's mercy. Malfoy stood over him.

'Don't mess with me again or you'll end up in the same sorry mess as your brother.'

Fred blasted a curse at the ceiling and a huge chunk of rock fell to the ground, barely missing Malfoy. Hidden by the dust Fred stood up and ran to where Malfoy was, now pinned to the floor by a rock trapping his robes. Fred placed his wand tip over Malfoys heart. Everyone was screaming and people were running around trying to stop Fred and Malfoy but they didn't seem to be listening.

'Kill me then,' said Draco calmly, 'but you'll regret it. He will hunt you down and torture you like your brother and then kill you slowly.'

Suddenly, Fred was blasted off Malfoy and smashed into a wall on the other side of the room. He lay unconscious in a heap. Professor McGonagall, who had just entered the entrance hall on hearing the crash of falling concrete from her office rushed over to Malfoy and unpinned him. She dispersed the crowd and sent both Fred and Malfoy up to the hospital wing. She was shaking with rage.

'I will find out what happened here and there will be severe consequences,' she said, her mouth the thinnest anyone had ever seen it. With that, she repaired the ceiling and strode off after the stretchers carrying Fred and Malfoy.


	19. The other twin

A/N: Ok i quite like this chapter but i hope it's not too predictable. I'll expand on it next chapter before Ron gets back. As for Ron, do you think the others should forgive him or hate him? I can't decide so let me know what you think. Enjoy...

Harry, Ginny and Hermione ran up the marble staircase after professor McGonagall.

'You won't be allowed into the hospital wing for a while so I suggest you go back to your common room to wait.' She said.

'No we'll wait here thanks,' Ginny replied and they sat on the chairs outside to wait.

After half an hour Madam Pomfrey came out to tell them that they could come and see Fred. He was lying in a bed far away from Malfoy's, propped up with several pillows. He looked groggy and was covered in blood and bruises. Hermione took the bowl of warm water on the bedside table and began to gently sponge Fred's face. He winced and she cleaned the blood from a gash on his cheek but let her carry on.

'Fred, you really shouldn't have done that,' Harry said.

'Yeah I know. I'm really sorry, I got carried away. Don't worry I'm going to leave it, but if he tries anything you can't expect me to lay back and let it happen.'

Ginny nodded sympathetically, 'you're a good dueller you know,' she grinned, 'you kicked his butt!'

They sat around Fred's bed for over an hour before heading back to their common room as he fell asleep.

The next morning Fred was let out of the hospital wing. Malfoy had also been let out. He joined the others in the common room after their lessons and told them what had happened when they left.

'McGonagall and Snape came to the hospital wing to discuss our punishments. We've both got in-school suspensions which basically means we can't go to lessons but we don't have to go home which I guess isn't too bad. We've also got detention-like tasks to do while we would normally be in lessons. Also, if either of us are caught fighting again we get expelled.'

'You'd better watch your step then,' Ginny said sympathetically.

'I think I'm going to go to bed,' he said, wincing as he stood up, 'I'm not tired but I need to lie down.' He limped off to the boy's dormitory.

The others discussed Fred's punishment a little and agreed that it was pretty fair.

'I thought he was going to get expelled for sure,' Harry admitted.

After she had finished her homework, Hermione climbed the boy's staircase and entered Fred's dormitory. Mercifully, it was empty apart from Fred, lying awake on his bed.

'I hope you don't mind, I came to see how you were,' Hermione said, lingering in the doorway.

'Of course not, it's nice to have some company. Come here.'

She walked over and sat on the edge of Fred's bed.

'You know I've been meaning to talk to you alone for a while,' Fred said, looking seriously up at her, 'That night at my house, the stuff I said to you, the way I acted….well it was unforgivable. In trying to defend your honour from Ron I acted as badly as he did. I also admit wholeheartedly that I was completely off the mark when I said it was your fault George died. I know it wasn't and I know you loved him. I just can't really express how sorry I am.'

'Oh Fred, I forgive you. You were grieving and angry and hurt.'

'That's no excuse. I just hope one day I'll be able to make it up to you.'

Hermione smiled, 'you don't need to. I'm just glad you're back to your normal self now.'

'Me too. And I promise, no more fighting. Not with Malfoy.'

'What about Ron?'

Fred hesitated, 'Not with Ron either.'

'Why did you want to beat him up so badly anyway? I know what he did was really wrong, but he's your brother. And it's not as if we've been overly close.'

Fred looked away from her and shrugged.

'So anyway,' Hermione went on, sensing Fred's uneasiness, 'how's the pain?'

'Oh, it's easing up. I've got sore ribs and legs but the cuts aren't too bad.'

'Except they're bleeding all over your bed,' Hermione giggled.

'Oh shit, not again,' Fred laughed, 'I've been bleeding all day!'

Hermione found a flannel by the boys wash basin and dampened it. She sat back on Fred's bed and leant over him to dab his wounds. Fred closed his eyes and sighed as he enjoyed Hermione's touch. After a while he realised she had stopped. He opened his eyes to see Hermione giving him a look he had never seen before. She seemed softer somehow, more feminine. She leant down over him and kissed him gently on the lips, lightly brushing his face with her hair. He looked up at her in surprise as she waited for his permission to carry on but it never came. Fred was fighting a battle inside his head and eventually his morals won.

'We can't do this,' he said, turning his face away from her.

Embarrassed, Hermione nodded and stood up to leave but Fred grabbed her hand.

'It not that I don't want to, believe me, but I'm not going to take advantage of you when I think you only want me because I'm the closest thing to George. You've been hurt too much by my family. I'm sorry.'

Hermione left feeling dazed and confused and went straight to her own bed to ponder her thoughts and the strange, unexpected feelings she was suddenly having.


	20. On the rooftop

Over the next week, Fred slowly got better and by Friday he only had a few bruises left. To take his mind off Ron's return the next day, Harry and Ginny decided to throw a party. They put a note up on the gryiffindor pin board that told everyone what was happening and to bring as much food and drink as possible.

At eight thirty the party was in full swing. Lee Jordan had managed to get hold of hundreds of bottles of firewhiskey because his dad worked in the distillery so everyone was a bit tipsy.

Hermione sat in a corner, nursing her drink and thinking about Fred. She hadn't spoken to him since the kiss and was very glad. She was embarrassed that he had rejected her. However, that didn't stop the niggling voice in the back of her mind that told her she was having feelings for him. Feelings that she should definitely not be having, despite her efforts to quash them.

She looked over at Harry and Ginny who were sitting together in an armchair by the fire, kissing. She sighed. Ever since George's death she had missed the affection that came with having a boyfriend. She loved to kiss and cuddle and hadn't felt that in weeks.

'Having a perv?' Fred said and laughed as he wobbled over to Hermione and flopped into the chair opposite her.

'No, I was just thinking I miss having affection.'

Fred studied her face and Hermione blushed, feeling uncomfortable with his unfaltering gaze. Fred handed her the bottle of firewhiskey he was holding, 'drink this, it'll cheer you up.'

'I see you've been drinking,' she said, noting Fred's unfocused eyes and relaxed, tipsy state before taking a large swig. She winced at the taste and felt he alcohol burn down her throat.

'You get used to it after a while,' Fred said to her. She took another swig and passed the bottle back.

'I get the impression you've been avoiding me,' Fred said, looking at her again.

'I haven't,' she replied.

'Oh come on, don't lie,' he said, grinning.

'Well ok I guess I have but I was embarrassed.'

'Why were you embarrassed?'

'Because you rejected me. It's not the nicest feeling.'

'I stopped it for your sake not mine, there's a difference. I didn't reject you.'

'Don't give me that. If you don't fancy me at least be a man about it.'

'I didn't say I don't fancy you.'

'So you fancy me?'

'I didn't say that either,'

Hermione sighed and got up to get another drink muttering, 'boys,' under her breath.

As she poured herself another drink she was surprised to find her hand wobbling slightly and for some even stranger reason she found this really funny. She laughed aloud and Fred came up behind her.

'Miss Granger,' he said with mock disapproval, 'not getting drunk I hope?'

'Of course not!' Hermione said with indignation.

'Well good because you'll need your wits about you where were going.'

'Where were going? What do you mean? And you certainly don't have your wits about you.'

'Ahh I don't need them. I've been many times before and know the route like the back of my hand. You, on the other hand, need your wits about you.'

He took Hermione's hand before she could protest and pulled her out of the portrait hole into the cool corridor.

'Come on hurry. And be quiet, we don't want to get caught.'

'Fred, where are we going?'

'Shhh, just follow me.'

Hermione followed him along the corridor and up the marble staircase to the seventh floor. They raced along this corridor and headed up another staircase. Suddenly she realised where they were headed.

'That's professor Trelawney's trap door!' she said.

Fred just grinned and pulled her along. When they were directly below the trapdoor he pulled on a cord and the stairs came tumbling down at Hermione's feet.

'After you,' Fred gestured to the staircase. Her heart pounding from running and fear of getting caught, Hermione climbed the stairs and was startled at how strange the room looked at night without the burning fire and incense. Fred followed her up and closed the trapdoor with a click before pulling her over to the window. He prised it open and climbed out onto the thin ledge.

'Fred what are you doing? That's dangerous, get down from there,' Hermione called.

'Don't worry, it's safe. Just follow me and tell me if you get into trouble,' he shouted back.

Hermione hesitated and then pulled herself through the small gap. Fred was just above her on a small ledge just above the window.

'When I've moved up, grab onto this ledge and pull yourself up using this as support,' he said, pointing to a metal bar attached to the ledge.'

He pulled himself up and over a ridge and out of sight. Hermione was about to call to him to come back when he poked his head back over to make sure she was ok. She grabbed the bar and hauled herself onto the ledge. From here, she could see where Fred was. He held out his hand and pulled her up and over the ridge to a large, flat area in-between two large turrets. They were on the Hogwarts roof.

Hermione gasped at the view. To one side was the massive, black expanse of the lake that merged into high mountains in the distance. To another side was the forbidden forest that stretched out from miles in the dark night. To another were the great rolling grounds of Hogwarts containing the greenhouses, the owlery and Hagrid's hut and to another side was Hogsmeade.

'Like it?' Fred asked.

'Wow, this is so amazing,' she replied, 'you've been up here before?'

'Yeah, me and George used to come up here together sometimes.'

Hermione was speechless. The black night shone with hundreds of stars and the moon was the only source of light.

They sat down side by side. It was a surprisingly warm night but Fred put his arm around her anyway to keep her warm. Hey both sighed contentedly and then laughed at the fact that they had thought to sigh at the same time.

'You know earlier when you said you didn't reject me but you don't fancy me? What was that supposed to mean?' She asked.

Fred thought for a minute, 'well what I was trying to say was that I do like you, but I didn't really want to tell you encase something like the other night happened.'

'Would that be such a bad thing?' Hermione purred.

'No, but I know I would regret it. It can't happen because I like you too much.'

'That doesn't make any sense.'

'It does. I don't want to take advantage.'

'This is that George thing again isn't it? You think I only want you because you're the next best thing to him?'

'Aren't I?'

Hermione shook her head, 'to tell you the truth it's more like the other way round.'

'What do you mean?' asked Fred, sitting up a little straighter.

'Well I wasn't going to say this because I don't want anyone to think I didn't love George. I did, with all m heart. But in reality, it was always you I secretly wanted. I had liked you for ages but I never thought I was good enough for you. When George asked me out I accepted because I uses he was the next best thing to you. I never thought you would like me. I did grow to love George though and I did manage for forget about you. But I guess those feelings never really went away and they've resurfaced again now that George has gone. Part of the reason I didn't want to tell people about us going out was because I didn't want to ever make myself unavailable to you. I didn't tell him that though, obviously'

Fred looked into her eyes and saw that she was telling the truth.

'I've liked you for ages too,' he said, 'I was gutted when I found out about you and George. I guess that's why I got so angry with you and why I got so defensive over you with Ron. I couldn't stand you see you hurt.'

Hermione smiled. 'What are we going to do?' she asked.

'How about this?' Fred replied and leant in to kiss her. His eyes closed as he felt the brush of her soft lips against his own. Her hands snaked up his back and into his hair and stroked his neck. They leant back so that they were lying down and Fred enveloped her delicate body in his arms, holding her in his protective embrace. They kissed for over and hour, softly but passionately. It felt so right and felt as if they were meant to be together. Fred broke the kiss first.

'We should get back, people will have realised we've gone. Plus we should get some sleep, we've got a big day tomorrow with Ron coming back.'

Hermione nodded and they climbed back down into Trelawney's room. They walked back to and empty Gryffindor common room hand in hand and kissed again before saying goodnight and going to bed to very sweet dreams.


	21. Ron's return

A/N: Ok i know this chapter isn't one of my best ones and i probably didn't do Ron's return justice but i've been a bit rushed lately. Anyway, i've got a good idea of how to move the story on so hopefully the next chapter will be much better! I just wanna say thanks for all your great reviews so far, it means a lot to me and i wouldn't carry this story on if i didn't know people liked it.

Hermione woke early the next morning and smiled as she opened her eyes. She was going out with Fred Weasley! Then her smile faded as she realised what today was, Ron's return to Hogwarts. She had managed to forget about what Ron had done to her but she didn't know who she would face seeing him again. She wished more than anything that Ron would never come back and that they could all move on with their lives. The worst thing was, Mrs Weasley expected them to all get along with him. She just didn't know if she could.

She met Fred in the common room, who looked equally tense.

'I'm not looking forward to this,' he said.

'Me neither. Do you know then he's arriving?' Hermione asked.

Fred shrugged and looked at his watch. 'Oh shit, I'm gonna be late for McGonagall!' he said and pecked her quickly on the cheek before running out of the portrait hole.

Hermione and Harry went to charms and sat at the back of the class. Halfway through the lesson the door opened and Ron came in. Not catching anyone's eye he went to the front of the class and gave Professor Flitwick a note. Then he slung his bag on the floor and sat at a desk near the front. The silence that had preceded his arrival broke as everyone talked about his appearance. He was still bruised badly and he had stitches across his left eyebrow and on his chin. He put his head down and worked in silence.

When the bell rang signalling the end of the lesson Ron quickly packed up his bag and exited the classroom before anyone could talk to him. Harry and Hermione exchanged looks and followed him out. At lunch they found him sitting alone at the end of the Gryffindor table. They both chose seats with Ginny, as far away from Ron as possible.

'What are we going to do about him?' Ginny asked.

Hermione shrugged, 'If he doesn't want to talk to us then I'm not going to talk to him.'

Harry nodded in agreement, 'I don't have any time for him anymore. As far as I'm concerned he's not longer my friend.'

'I'm worried about Fred though,' Hermione said, 'If Ron finds out about us, well there's no telling what he'll do and if Fred gets into another fight he'll be expelled.'

'Don't worry, Hermione,' Harry said, rubbing her back, 'We'll just have to keep an eye on them.'

That evening, in the common room, Harry picked up his books, kissed Ginny on the lips and went to bed. He walked to his bed, passing Ron's four poster which had its hangings closed. He got into bed and closed his eyes, waiting for sleep but it didn't come. There was a faint noise that sounded like whimpering to his right. He sat up and realised that Ron was crying.

'Ron?' he said.

Ron didn't reply but the crying stopped so Harry went back to sleep.

Over the next week, Ron didn't speak to any of them and no one spoke to Ron. The other students frequently asked about Ron's appearance and the reason why everyone had fallen out with him but no one answered the questions. Hermione managed to avoid Ron completely apart from lessons. She didn't permit herself to look at him encase she caught his eye. Harry had heard Ron crying most nights but didn't tell anyone. Although he hated him, he hadn't lost the loyalty they shared as best friends.


	22. Malfoy's revenge

A/N: This chapter was really long so i had to cut it in the middle. This seemed like the best place to cut it so i hope it's ok.

On Friday afternoon Harry and Hermione sat in the common room, thankful it was he weekend and that they had survived their first week with Ron without incident. They were chatting when Seamus and Dean passed by.

'You going to this party in the room of requirement tonight?' Seamus asked them.

'I didn't know there was one.' said Harry, 'who's going?'

'Everyone I guess. I just heard about if from some ravenclaw girls. You should come, you look like you could do with chilling out a bit.'

Harry nodded, 'yeah I really could. We should go.' He said to Hermione.

'Yeah,' Hermione agreed, 'I'll tell Fred and Ginny.'

'What about Ron?' Dean asked, 'what's going on with you lot?'

'Um, we're just going through a rough patch,' Harry said, feeling uncomfortable, 'You can invite him if you want.'

At eight o'clock that night they all headed for the seventh floor to the room of requirement for the party. They saw Seamus and Dean walking towards them in the opposite direction.

'What are you doing?' Harry asked, 'The party's that way.'

Seamus shrugged, 'We went but apparently they're only letting certain people in. The guy on the door said he didn't like my jeans and wouldn't let us in.'

'That's ridiculous!' said Ginny.

Seamus shrugged, 'yeah but what're you going to do. Good luck getting in you guys and have fun if you do.'

They walked off looking dejected.

As they reached the room of requirement they saw a few more people walking away, obviously having been turned down.

'They're being very selective aren't they.' said Hermione.

They walked to the door and Fred knocked. The door opened and a boy they didn't recognise smiled and let them inside. As they stepped over the threshold they saw that the room was completely empty. Ginny looked around at the others, suddenly feeling slightly uneasy.

'Welcome to my party,' they boy said from behind them.

'What's going on why isn't there anyone else here?' Fred demanded.

'You are the only people we need,' he said, the calm smile not leaving his lips.

'Who's we?' Fred asked.

'Meet my friends,' the boy said and waved his arm towards a group of people who'd just appeared from behind a curtain.

Hermione gasped as she saw the people. Six cloaked men, all wearing masks. They were death eaters. Both she and Ginny ran towards the door to escape but someone shouted, 'incarcerous!' and both girls were bound with ropes. They fell struggling to the floor and Harry dashed back to help them but he was bound as well.

'What's going on?' Fred shouted.

Then Draco Malfoy stepped out from the shadows. 'I told you, you would regret attacking me Weasley. I've got backup.'

'Can't fight me alone can you? You coward.'

Malfoy's nostrils flared with anger. 'You're just making things worse for yourself! If you cooperate you might all leave here alive tonight.'

'What are you going to do?'

'That's up to my master. He's yet to arrive.'

Ginny let out a squeak of fear.

'You should be scared little girl. After tonight none of you will be the same again. Ah, I sense my master is about to arrive.'

The cabinet in the corner shook violently and then the door burst open. Lord Voldemort materialised from the cabinet and straightened up to his full height.

'We meet again Mr Potter.' He said calmly, 'and for the last time I sense.'

Harry struggled against his bonds as the two girls either side of him shook with fear.

'Release him,' Voldemort demanded and a stocky death eater rushed forward to untie him. Harry scrambled to his feet, 'Take me and let the others go. I'm the only one you want.'

Voldemort laughed, 'Oh how noble you are Mr Potter. The thing is I don't want to let them go. You see Mr Weasley here attacked one of my men and Miss Granger rejected him. In my mind they both deserve what will happen to them as much as you do.'

'Well let Ginny go,'

'No I don't think I will. She may not be lucky enough to get the same treatment you will tonight but only because she may come in use to me. A pretty girl like that. I'm sure my death eaters would enjoy her.'

The death eaters all laughed appreciatively and leered at the struggling Ginny lying on the floor.

'We'll be going on a little journey to meet some of my friend's tonight.' said Voldemort. He bound everyone back up and magically silenced them before covering them all with invisibility charm and leading them out into the corridor. The death eaters surrounded them so that escape was impossible and they all followed Voldemort down the marble staircase, through the entrance hall, and outside. He marched them down through the grounds and into the forbidden forest. When they got there, he released them from their bonds and removed the silencing charm. Hermione started to scream for help.

'Scream all you like. No one can hear you.' Voldemort said.


	23. Voldemort's downfall

A/N: Ok well this is the last chapter in this story, sob! lol. I hope you enjoyed reading it and thankyou to everyone who has reviewed, i really appreciate it!

Ginny and Hermione sat, quietly whimpering, praying for a miracle while Harry and Fred struggled fruitlessly against the death eaters that were holding them from escape.

'Stop struggling!' shouted a Death Eater close to them and kicked Harry in the gut. Harry slumped to the floor, gasping for breath.

Voldemort stepped closer to them, 'Before you meet my friends I wish to show my gratitude to Draco for bringing you to me.' He gestured for Malfoy to come closer. Malfoy stood next to his master, a satisfied smirk on his face. 'You will be given the honour of torturing your classmates before they meet their fate.'

They struggled desperately to escape but the strong death eaters held them painfully still. Draco paced between them, choosing who to torture first.

'I only want Potter,' He said.

He raised his wand and yelled 'crucio!' into the night. Harry writhed in pain, thrashing so hard he released himself from the death eaters grip. He wanted to die, the pain was too much. He could hear the death eaters roaring with laughter and malfoys glee ringing in his ears. Then all of a sudden, the pain was gone. He lay panting on the floor, covered in sweat and mud. Shakily, he stood up and whipped out his wand, pointing it at Draco.

'Expelliarmus!' Shouted Voldemort, and Harry's wand sailed out of his hand and into that of his nemesis, leaving him defenceless.

'Sectumsempra!' Malfoy bellowed, and Harry felt a white hot pain sear across his face as though he had been slashed with a sword. He stumbled backward into the group of death eaters who pushed him to the ground. He felt his face and warm blood gushed onto his hand. He could hear Hermione and Ginny screaming into the night. Panting, he got to his feet again. He wasn't going to let Malfoy torture him on the floor. He wouldn't show cowardice.

'You make me sick!' He shouted at Malfoy, 'You're a coward and can only fight when you've got your pathetic cronies backing you up. You know you could never beat me in a fair fight!' He spat on Malfoys face.

Malfoy roared with rage and wiped his face with the back of his hand. 'Imperio!' he shouted, but the spell wasn't aimed at Harry, it was aimed at Fred. Fred's eyes slid out of focus. Suddenly, he raced at Harry, punching him and kicking him. Harry fell to the ground and Fred pounced on him, hitting him in the face. He felt his nose break and again, blood gushed from his nostrils, running in rivers down his neck onto his robes. Just as suddenly as he had started, Fred stopped hitting him. He got up looking dazed and confused. The death eaters were laughing and jeering.

'I think that's enough Draco,' Voldemort said calmly, 'we don't want Mr Potter to die. Not with the treat I've got in store for him.'

With that he waved his hand over to the edge of the clearing. With horror that gripped his chest like a vice, Harry saw three dementor's gliding through the trees towards them.'

'Kiss them,' Voldemort ordered, 'but leave the little girl. Say goodbye to your souls'

Harry didn't have time to try and respond before a dementor was upon him. He could hear Hermione's screams and Fred's shouts as he felt the icy coldness attack his insides. The dementor's cold, clammy hands were upon him, lifting him upward. It removed its hood and with another surge of terror, Harry saw its face for the first time. It was grey and slimly looking and covered with scabs and scars. It had no features except one gaping hole where its mouth should be. There was no tongue or teeth, just blackness. Harry felt drained and weak. He struggled against the dementor but it was too strong. It lowered its face and Harry felt himself passing out.

Suddenly, there was a flash of silver light as someone yelled 'expecto patronum!' All three dementors were chased away by a huge silver animal.

Confused, Harry sat up and looked around. He could see that Fred and Hermione were all ok and thankfully, had not yet been kissed. Voldemort yelled with rage and ordered the death eaters to look for who had conjured the patronus.

'There's no one here master,' said an old looking death eater as they finished searching the trees around the clearing.

'Fine,' snapped Voldemort, 'then I'll have to kill you instead.' He rounded on Harry, Hermione and Fred, raised his wand and was about to cast his spell when one of the death eaters shouted out and pointed behind voldemort.

Ron had just dropped out of a tree, directly next to him. One of the death eaters cried 'Avada kedavra!' A flash of green light erupted from his wand and sped towards Ron. As if by instinct Ron leapt out of the way and pushed the unsuspecting voldemort in its path. In what seemed like slow motion, they saw the look of surprise and fear on voldemorts face as he fell to the floor.

'Fool's!' He called, 'I cannot die like a mere mortal.'

Hermione and Ginny looked stricken, sure that Ron was about to be killed. Voldemort stood up and pointed his wand at Ron's heart. 'Nice trick little boy, you learned how to produce a patronus and saved your friends. But now you're going to die just like them.' Ron was looking over Voldemorts shoulder as he spoke.

'Kiss him,' he said.

'What?' shouted voldemort, 'what are you talking about?'

Suddenly, a pair of cold, clammy hands was dragging him backwards. The death eaters fired killing spells at the dementor but it could not die, for it wasn't alive. The dementor lowered its hood and moved its face closer to Voldemorts. Voldemort screamed as a rattling breath was drawn as the remainder of his soul was sucked from his body.

The dementor dropped his soulless body to the ground and the death eaters all rushed forward to him. His eyes were blank and staring and he didn't say a word.

As the death eaters backs were turned Ron shouted 'petrificus totalus!' and they all fell to the ground, stiff as boards.

Two hours later, they all sat in the hospital wing, around Harry's bed.

'You're going to be just fine,' madam Pomfrey said reassuringly, 'I've healed your wounds and you can go as soon as you feel up to it.'

Harry thanked her and sat up in bed.

Fred shifted uncomfortably in his seat. 'Ron, I err have something to say. I um, well I just want to say I'm really sorry. You were amazing tonight and you saved all of our lives.'

Ron shrugged. 'You don't need to apologise, it should be me apologising. I've been the biggest prat these last few weeks.'

'You can say that again,' Harry said, grinning at his best friend, 'but as far as I'm concerned you're forgiven. And when did you learn how to do a patronus you dark horse?'

Ron grinned, 'well I can't let you be better at me at everything can I. I've been practicing.' He looked sideways at Hermione. She smiled weakly at him.

'Ron, I can't say I forgive you for what you did to me, I don't think I will ever be able to and you know that. But you were amazing tonight and I can't thank you enough. Things may not ever be the same between us but I'm certainly willing to try.'

Ron smiled at her, nodding.

'Oh this is so great!' Ginny said, beaming, 'we're all friends again and Voldemort is gone. Who would ever have thought it would be you that defeated him eh Ron?'

Ron shrugged, 'seeing you all in danger, I guess I summoned some kind of out of body courage. Lucky I fancied a walk by the forest tonight or I would never have seen you.'

Just then the door of the hospital wing opened and Dumbledore walked in, beaming at them all. 'Well madam Pomfrey tells me you're going to be just fine and I am exceptionally glad.' He said, 'As for you Mr Weasley, you will receive an order of Merlin first class and an award for special services to the school for your help in the capture of lord Voldemort and several of his death eaters.'

Ron gasped.

'Who says you've never achieved anything better than your brothers eh?' Said Fred, cuffing Ron on the back with pride.

'And what will happen to Voldemort and his death eaters now?' Harry asked.

'Well,' said Dumbledore, 'they'll be taken to Azkaban and all serve life sentences. They will be interrogated encase they want to incriminate any of their fellows but then will be left in the charge of the dementors.'

Harry smiled, 'Malfoy deserves it.'

'He deserves more,' said Ginny angrily, 'he killed Fred and nearly killed us. He deserved to die.'

'We don't kill people for their crimes in the wizarding world Miss Weasley,' Dumbledore said, 'but you say he killed George. How do you know?'

'He left Hermione a letter explaining,' she said.

'Well that'll certainly be taken in as evidence against him then. Perhaps he, like his master deserves a little kiss,' said Dumbledore, a slight slime playing across his lips.

A/N: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and the story. I realise that it's a bit unrealistic that Ron would be able to take down Voldemort and the death eaters single handedly but hey... I'd really appreciate it if anyone wants to leave a last review! Thanks a lot.


End file.
